Team Star Force
by Dude64
Summary: You know how some heroes are great and that when they join together, peace and tranquility rises. Well not these heroes. Get ready for destruction, romance, action, and a deep story line that'll blow you away. Looney Tunes: Duck Dodgers... MUST REVIEW. I'm sorry for the hiatus. I've been working on another project but as soon as I'm finished I will be back to working on this.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Ever since the beginning of time there have been heroes to thwart the forces of evil. As we speak the universe as we know it is infested with evil. Heroes have come and gone but some are so great they are forever remembered. This is the story on how some of the greatest heroes and anti-hero formed an unlikely alliance to save the universe.

* * *

Duck Dodgers:

Captain Duck Dodgers galactic hero, was sitting alone in a bar on Earth. It was his day off, and he had enjoyed most of it. He checked his watch, it read 7:25 PM. Dodgers a duck of over 450 years of age (Physically 30 due to being frozen for 450 years) had seen much action and danger. A couple of years ago he was terribly injured, barely alive. So Doctor IQ Hi and some other scientists fitted the duck with bionic enhancements. This duck was better than ever. He could run a mile in under a minute, he had perfect vision, telescopic vision, thermal vision, night vision, and X-Ray vision. He could lift over 1,000 pounds with relative ease. Also he had a built in scouter to calculate power levels and much more. Only a few years ago this duck and his faithful Cadet led Earth and Mars to victory over the New World Organization led by Michael Good and an evil clone of Bugs Bunny.

Michael Good was executed for attempting to assassinate the Martian Queen. As for Bugs himself, he fell off an observation deck and into the molten liquid of a steel mill during the final battle between him and the duck. Sure this former playboy duck had played the hearts of many but only one was able to conquer his inner playboy. Tyranee Queen of Mars was the one he truly loved and vice versa.

The two had fallen in love and were married soon after making Dodgers King of Mars, though it was just a title. He didn't have any of the powers his wife or stepson had, and frankly none of the Martians were loyal to him. Did I forget to mention that Dodgers had a stepson? Well you see during the time when Commander X2 (Marvin the Martian) and Tyranee were planning to get married, the two had a son named Melvin. Though Melvin was the current heir to the throne, X2 never became King because the wedding was called off when Tyranee's feelings for Dodgers returned. Though X2 never became king, he mantained a high level of power; and he was happy to have gained a son. With the marriage of the queen and duck came peace between the ever warring planets of Earth and Mars. Tyranee herself wanted to settle down and retire with this duck but Dodgers couldn't settle down into retirement. Not yet of course.

He felt that the galaxy still needed him and boy was he right. The faithful Cadet had fallen in love with Petunia Pig. The two were a great couple. And before you knew it they were married. The Cadet resigned from the Galactic Protectorate in fear of being taken away from Petunia.

And though it hurt Dodgers much to no longer work with his good friend, he wished the two a long and happy life and promised to stay in touch. Back to the present: Dodgers had been sitting in a booth in a dark corner of the bar waiting for his partner.

* * *

Knuckles the Echidna:

Knuckles was walking through Station Square . It was starting to get dark. On his way to his destination he began to think about his life. The tragic day Angel Island was destroyed by Eggman still haunted him. Luckily he was able to save the Master Emerald which he keeps with him at all times. The 26 year old Echidna had left Sonic Team many years back to pursue his own thrills and joys now that he didn't have to be confined to that island.

He stopped walking, and he reached into his pocket. He grabbed his wallet and took out a picture. The photo showed a male Echidna and a female Bat. Knuckles admired the photo remembering the day he and Rouge became a couple. One thing he never expected was that after a year, he and Rouge were married. He had planned on spending the night with Rouge but little did he know he would be going someplace else tonight. He put the photo back in his wallet and proceeded to put the wallet back in his pocket.

As he continued walking he started to remember the old times when he Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails roamed the Earth searching for the seven Chaos Emeralds. And though he still remained friends with Sonic and his team. He knew he had to face facts, those days were over. Knuckles stopped yet again but this time for something else. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out a box of gum.

He took out a stick and put it in his mouth. He blew a bubble before proceeding to walk again. His romantic relationship with Rouge remained strong. And 10 long years ago Knuckles fought alongside Sonic and his team to rid the Earth of the Metarex led by Dark Oak who was destroyed. Knuckles snapped out of his memories because he had finally reached his destination.

He was standing outside of a bar. The sign read "The Station Square Pub" the pub had the look of a classical 90's bar. Knuckles entered the pub. It smelled of cheap tequila and whiskey. The bar itself was surprisingly nearly empty. But that didn't fool the Echidna. He made his way towards the back until he came to a booth in a dark corner. And sitting before him was his partner.

"You're late Knuckles."

Knuckles smirked then sat down opposite from the person.

"Well Dodgers you know I'm always fashionably late."

The duck also smirked before letting out a chuckle.

"So Knuckles. What's the reason you called a meeting in a bar?"

"No reason. Just wanted to have a drink with my favorite captain."

Dodgers chuckled again as he took a sip of his scotch on the rocks. A few years back when the Cadet left the Galactic Protectorate, Knuckles and Dodgers met and became friends. It was Dodgers himself that got Knuckles to join the Galactic Protectorate. The two made a good team. Dodgers was captain of the Starship Drake and Knuckles was second in command. Today was their day off and like I said they had enjoyed it. The waitress interuppted their conversation.

"Can I get you boys anything else?" She asked.

She was a human, around 5 ft tall, blonde, and very attractive.

"Yeah, can you bring us another round?" Replied Dodgers.

"Sure thing." She said

And with that said she hurried back. Three minutes or so passed when she came back with their drinks. She set them down on the table. She spoke.

"Enjoy boys."

"We will thank you." Replied Knuckles.

She left them be. The two friends continued their talk.

"So Dodgers. Have you heard from IQ?"

"Not since last week." Replied the water fowl.

The Echidna just nodded his head before taking a sip of his drink. Knuckles and Dodgers sat in silence. But that silence was broken when an object crashed through the window and landed near their table. The two looked at the object which turned out to be a smoke grenade.

"Cover your face!" Yelled Dodgers.

The two did just that as they took cover behind a counter. Smoke filled the entire bar until nothing could be seen. Screams from civilliams could be heard.

"Captain what's going on?" Asked Knuckles.

"No clue." Replied Dodgers.

Just then an idea flashed through the duck's mind. He used his bionic enhancements to his advantage. He focused his vision and he was now in thermal mode. Dodgers scanned the area for enemies but he had no luck.

"Knuckles! Do you have your scouter?" Asked Dodgers.

"No! it was our day off remember?" Replied Knuckles.

"Damn!" Yelled Dodgers.

The smoke was taking it's toll on the two. The grenade didn't only release smoke but also sleeping gas. The two realized this and had come to terms with it. Just then G. U. N. Agents stormed the bar with their blasters set to stun. They found the two hiding behind the counter barely awake. Knuckles tried to attack with his fists but the gas suppressed his strength. Two agents apprehended Knuckles and took him away.

"What did I do?" Asked Knuckles tiredly.

"Shut up!" Yelled one of the agents.

The two marched him outside and threw him in the back of one the transports. Back inside the bar: Dodgers was struggling to stay awake. He heard one of the agents say "Take him away". And the last thing he saw was the end of a blaster rifle before it collided with his skull knocking him out cold.

* * *

Jak & Daxter:

Jak & Daxter known as the trouble twins were out patrolling the wasteland. The 26 year old heroes have had many great adventures over the course of 11 years. These two have saved their world countless times. They've defeated the metal heads, defeated the KG time and again, stopped an Eco shortage, and defeated the Dark Makers. The leader of the Dark Makers, Minos is believed to have been destroyed. This duo also saved a race of peaceful aliens with the help of four other heroes.

To these two heroes action and danger was expected around every corner. Ashlein was at a meeting in space tending to important matters. Torn was back in Haven City at the Freedom League HQ, Sig was in Spargus City watching over the city. Damus former King of Spargus left Sig in charge when he died. Sadly Damus never knew that his long lost son was Jak. Jak had blamed himself for the death of his father.

He knew he could have prevented it but he was too late. That tragic day haunted not only him but Daxter as well. Samos and Keira were also in Haven City . Samos was in Haven forest talking to the plants and Keira was working on some new inventions. Tess who was now an ottsel was also in the city. She was working on new weapons.

"Yo Jak! What are we looking for?" Asked Dax.

"Anything out of the ordinary." Said Jak.

"Gotcha!" Replied the ottsel.

Jak was in the pilot's seat in the Hell Cat Cruiser III while Daxter manned the turret. This Hell Cat cruiser was a more advanced version of the normal Hell Cat. It was capable of space travel and warp speeds and so much more.

Jak and Keira were still going strong, hell they were married. He knew she was the one ever since he laid eyes on her. Daxter AKA Orange Lightning, had flirted with many women and I mean many women.

But there was only one that truly loved him and that was Tess. Daxter loved her as well and it helped the ottsel come to terms with his furry form. Though it saddened him that his days of playboy were over he knew the facts. He was with someone and he had to remain true to. Especially since he was married.

"Yo Jak!" Yelled the ottsel.

"Yeah Dax." Replied Jak.

"Lets go home, there's nothing out here. The scanners don't show anything for hundreds of miles." Said Daxtet.

"We can't we're on patrol." Replied Jak.

"Fine!" Yelled Dax as he sat back down on the turret.

An hour passed and they still hadn't spotted anything unusual. They came to a mountain region known as "The Devil's eyes". They were nearing a narrow pass through the mountains. Jak saw this but thought of it as a little challenge.

"Hang on Dax!" Yelled Jak as he did a barrel roll.

"Jak! Are you crazy?" Replied Dax as he gripped his seat.

Jak let out a small laugh. Jak tilted the ship and thrusted for extra speed. It was close but they made it through the pass. Jak positioned the ship back to normal. He and Daxter returned to searching for anything unusual. They sat in silence until Daxter spoke.

"Yo Jak incoming message."

"Play it." Replied Jak.

Daxter played the incoming holo-call. And the holo message played on the ships built in holo screen.

"Hey Jak and Daxter. It's us your favorite duo."

"Hey what's up?" Replied Jak.

"Nothing much but if you two aren't busy meet us at the Galaxy Burger on interstellar 80. See you fellas there."

And with that the transmission ended and the screen went black.

"Well Jak, what're we waiting for? Set a course for galaxy burger." Said Dax.

"Alright, galaxy burger here we come." Said Jak.

He typed in the coordinates and the ship began to adjust. The wings retracted and the flames from the thrusters roared. The ship disappeared in the blink of an eye. It had entered hyperspace and left for galaxy burger.

* * *

Ratchet & Clank:

Ratchet & Clank known in the Solana Galaxy as the dynamic duo were sitting on the living room couch in Clank's apartment watching the new episode of Secret Agent Clank. These two heroes have saved the Galaxy time and again. To this 26 year old Lombax and his robot friend action was a daily part of their lives.

These two have stopped a Blarg from stealing chunks of planets, shut down an illegal gladiator show, and thwarted the evil but idiotic Doctor Nefarious. Six years ago this duo stopped the evil Emperor Percival Tachyon. Ratchet used the dimensionator to banish Tachyon and the Cragmite menace to a dimension unknown. Tachyon had perished in that dimension. Amazingly this duo met completely unexpected.

Ratchet was repairing his ship on the planet Veldin when Clank crash landed near him. From there on this dynamic duo stuck together like glue and went on to become the heroes they are today. As they were watching Secret Agent Clank, Ratchet checked his watch it read 7:25 PM. He let out a sigh.

Clank was too busy watching his show to notice. Ratchet shifted to a comfortable position on the couch and dozed off to catch some Z's. While trying to fall asleep he began to think of the girl he loved. Sasha was the woman he loved and she loved him. It was only three years since they had been married. His mind drifted from dream mode to fantasy. His Fantasy was with him and Sasha.

The two were running on a beach on the planet Aquatos. Clank saw his peaceful slumber and knew he was having another one of his fantasies. He silently got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He returned with a bucket of ice water and he stood in front of Ratchet, watching him and smiling. He threw the entire bucket of water on Ratchet.  
Splash! Ratchet woke up completely soaked.

"Ahh, Clank what was that for?"

Clank began to laugh uncontrollably. Ratchet just stared at him.

"Haha, very funny Clank."

"Yes it is." Replied Clank as he stopped laughing.

Ratchet left for the bathroom to get a towel. He entered the bathroom and the first thing he saw were those shower curtains he ever so hated. He wondered why he ever even bought them.

"I gotta get me some new shower curtains." The Lombax mumbled to himself.

He opened a closet and felt around, he kept on feeling until he felt something.

"Aha there you are." Said Ratchet as he took the towel and dried himself.

"Grrrqqk" Ratchet knew that sound. He was hungry. He hurried to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He searched frantically but all he found was a carton of expired milk and a rotten banana. He couldn't believe they were out of food.

"Clank?" The Lombax called out.

"Yes Ratchet." Replied the small robot.

"Why is the fridge empty?"

"Maybe because you ate all the food."

Ratchet stopped to think about this. He tried to remember what happened to all the food. But then he gave up.  
He went to his room to grab his coat and keys. Once he got his stuff he left the room. He passed by the holoscreen and he got an idea. He thought it over and decided to go with it. He typed in the number and waited for them to answer.

After five seconds or so they answered his call. Ratchet conversed with two of he and Clank's good friends. These two particular friends helped them save a race of peaceful aliens a while back.

"Alright see you fellas there." Said Ratchet.

Ratchet had finished his call, he ran back to the living room to get Clank.

"Come on Clank, we're going to galaxy burger." Said the hungry Lombax.

"But what about my show?" Asked Clank as he kept his eyes on the holoscreen.

"Come on don't be square Clank."

"Very well." Replied Clank.

Ratchet and Clank made their way to the hangar and boarded Aphelion. Clank was still working on repairing Aphelion's voice modulator. It was damaged a few weeks ago when they had a race across the galaxy with Skidd McMarxx. Ratchet typed in the coordinates and slowly the ship ascended a few feet off the ground.

Clank just kicked back in his seat as Ratchet thrusted the ship out of the hangar and high into the planet's atmosphere. As soon as they were clear of the planet's atmosphere Ratchet hit the warp drive button and the ship entered hyperspace. After two minutes they had arrived at interstellar 80. Aphelion exited hyperspace and got on interstellar 80's turnpike.

Luckily for this duo traffic was scarce and they were able to get out of the turnpike within no time. After five minutes they saw something that made Ratchet shed a single tear. It was galaxy burger alright, they parked Aphelion and exited the ship.

Waiting outside their ship was none other than Jak and Daxter. This duo along with Bentley and Sly cooper teamed up with Ratchet and Clank to save a race of peaceful aliens. The ottsel and human didn't notice them until Ratchet called out.

"Hey guys over here."

The two saw them right then and there. Jak waved before he and Daxter made their way over.

"Ratchet, Clank, it's been a while." Said Jak.

"What's new in your neck of the woods?" Asked Daxter smirking.

"Nothing much." Replied Clank.

Ever since Clank and Daxter met they developed a friendly rivalry.

"What are we doing out here? Let's get in there and eat I'm starving." Said Ratchet.

"Lead the way." Replied Jak.

They made their way towards the doors and entered the restaurant. The four walked past the counter and saw two familiar combat bots, Merc and Green. The two robots worked with Ratchet, Clank, and Big Al during their imprisonment in Dread Zone. They also helped Jak and Daxter and Ratchet and Clank when they saved those peaceful aliens. The two robots noticed their old companions. Green spoke.

"Hello Sirs, it's good to see you all."

"Green please just call us by our names, you too Merc." Replied Ratchet.

"Sorry Sir." Said Green very embarrassed.

"So what can we get you four heroes today?" Asked Merc.

Ratchet spoke. "Yeah I'll have a fish fillet with fries and a coke. And Clank what do you want?"

"Just some oil for me." Replied Clank.

"Jak, Daxter, what'll you guys have?" Asked Merc.

"Two cheese burgers, some onion rings, and two sprites." Replied Daxter.

Merc and Green saved their orders in their memory and hurried into the kitchen. The four however found a table near the front counter. Surprisingly the restaurant was empty. It must have been a slow day. After five minutes Merc and Green came with their food. They thanked the two combat bots once they received their food.

"Enjoy guys." Said Green as he and Merc were about to leave.

"No wait. Why don't you two join us?" Replied Jak.

"Yeah sit down, come on." Said Ratchet.

"Thank you." Said Green.

The two combat bots sat down at their table. They had been inactive from combat for a while. They had been craving some action and they were about to get it. The six friends were conversing about old times. It had been five years since they along with Sly and Bentley saved those aliens and the galaxy seemed at peace. They had finished their meals when suddenly Jak fell to the floor unconscious.

"Jak!" Yelled Daxter.

"What happ-" Said Ratchet but he was cut off as he to fell to the floor unconscious.

"Whats going on?" Yelled Merc as Daxter also hit the floor knocked out.

"Merc, Clank, we got to get-" But before Green could finish his sentence he was hit with an EMP and he shut down.

"Gree-" Was all that escaped Merc's voice modulator before he too was hit with an EMP and he too shut down.

Clank glanced at the unconscious bodies of Jak, Ratchet, and Daxter. He saw what knocked them out on Ratchet, and on his neck was a tranquillizer dart. He now realized they were ambushed and at that moment there was a small explosion at the door. Clank hid under the table and waited to see what approached. He saw two robots and one human. The robots had the Galactic Ranger insignia on their arms but they looked much more advanced and much more intelligent and efficient. Clank hoped they didn't see him.

"Take them away" Said the human.

"Yes Captain Star Johnson but what about the small robot hiding?" Replied the Galactic Ranger.

"Take him too" was all Star Johnson said before he left.

The Ranger turned to face Clank. Clank knew it was inevitable the next thing he knew he was shutting down as the EMP hit him.

* * *

Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi:

Fox and Falco were sitting in a bar in Corneria City having a few drinks. The two 26 year olds had just come back from a job in Sector Z and they were just enjoying this beautiful day. Talk about job difficulty these two had to do a little spy mission on an old space station built by Andross. They were almost killed if it weren't for the bomb they planted which fortunately detonated at the right time allowing them to make their escape. About a year ago Team Star fox broke up. Slippy joined his father Beltino in the Cornerian Science Department, Peppy became the General of all the Cornerian forces when General Pepper left him in charge due to being ill, and Krystal left because Fox feared for her safety. Though she wasn't on the team anymore she did continue her marriage with Fox.

Fox remembered how he saved her life on planet Sauria, it was truly true love at first sight. The Great Fox, Team Star Fox's mother ship and HQ was badly damaged at the time of the Aparoid threat but the team had it repaired yet again. The current status of the Great Fox is unknown as it was stolen along with Rob 64 a few months ago. Falco also had a love story, about two years back he met an avian named Madonna Nightshade. He saved her from enemy troops on planet Sakiya.

Though at first she despised him over time they fell in love and became a loving couple. And yes they got married. Tonight, Falco was planning on taking her out to dinner. Falco looked at his watch it read 7:25 PM. He planned on leaving at 8. Fox spoke.

"So Falco, got plans tonight?" Asked the fox smirking.

"Yeah we're going out to dinner. And you?"

"We're just going to spend the night at my place."

"Well well well Foxie sounds like you're getting lucky tonight." Replied Falco.

Fox leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his martini. Falco smirked before they both laughed. These two pilots have been through much. Fox's mother died when he was 6 for unknown reasons and his father raised him until his death at the hands of Andross. Fox was horrified when Peppy gave him the news about his father. Fox was only 17 when this happened, he was broken. With a heart full of revenge he dropped out of the Cornerian flight academy and reformed his father James McCloud's mercenary unit for hire Star Fox with the help of Peppy Hare. Falco himself was alone most of his life. Both his parents died in a hover car accident when he was 8 years old.

He was sent to live with his uncle but Falco himself remained distant from people. He didn't want to get too attached but that changed when he was 17. His uncle died of cancer and Falco knew he had nothing left so he dropped out of the Cornerian flight academy and joined his friend Fox's team. They along with the rest of the team years ago stopped Andross time and again, defeated the Anglars, and destroyed the Aparoids. The Aparoid Queen, probably the greatest threat the Lylat System had ever faced was destroyed with the aid of the Star Wolf team. And James McCloud was finally avenged when Andross was killed.

They didn't fight this evil alone of course. They had help from Bill Grey, Katt Monroe and the Cornerian forces. Yep it seemed the Lylat system was at total peace. Though most of the Star Fox members left, these two were what was left of Star Fox. Every now and then they would cross paths with Star Wolf. But Wolf had abandoned his desire to kill them but he still didn't like them.

"So Fox are you-" Falco didn't finish his sentence because he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Falco?" Yelled Fox.

Fox couldn't believe what just happened. He heard screams from civilians. Fox found what caused this unexpected event, a knock out dart. He reached for his phone but before he could he hit the table, unconscious.

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell:

Wolf O'Donnell leader of the mercenary team Star Wolf known as Lord O'Donnell by his underlings was sitting in his secret hideout smoking a cigar and drinking tequila. His team consisting of Leon Powalski (Second in Command), Panther Caroso, and Andrew Oikonny had returned to their HQ at the Sargasso Space Station while Wolf had decided not to join them and instead go to his secret hideout to relax. His hideout was actually a very nice beach house on planet Aquas.

The 30 year old Wolf had just come back from a mission on planet Macbeth and he needed to relax. This Wolf had been through much, when he was 20 he was blinded on his right eye. He was on an espionage mission on the planet Titania when he was ambushed and that's when a blaster shot blinded his right eye.

And when he was just a pup he witnessed the murder of his parents before his eyes. He was hiding in the closet when his parents were murdered, there was nothing he could do. But many years later Wolf tracked down the murderers and killed them himself, he was only 17 when he avenged his parents. Wolf puffed on his cigar then took a shot of his tequila. His mechanical eye piece gleamed in the light, he had abandoned his old eye patch for something better. This eye piece was actually an advanced scouter, not only did it give Wolf perfect vision on his right eye but it could scan power levels, see in thermal, night, X-Ray, and telescopic vision. Also it acted as a communicator.

On the table, in front of him was a picture of Wolf holding a female arctic vixen. Wolf glanced at the photo and a happy memory flashed through his mind. He remembered how he met Tosha. Two years ago on planet Fichina, Wolf and his team were hired by the Cornerian Army to stop a terrorist attack on Fichina City . It was there when Wolf was evacuating civilians when he rescued Tosha from an exploding building.

Wolf was smitten with her upon getting to know her. Which was a problem for him because he was literally a lone Wolf, but he decided to give a relationship a chance, it turned out he made one of the best decisions in his life. The two were eventually married. Wolf's team, the Star Fox Team, and Bill and others were there. His marriage with Tosha was filled with love which is something Wolf thought he could never have due to his lifestyle as a mercenary and the constant threat of danger.

And surprisingly she liked his dangerous life. Wolf planned on taking Tosha out on a date but little did he know that wouldn't happen. He took another puff on his cigar and another shot of his tequila. At that moment Wolf heard footsteps, he hadn't invited anyone over nor was there

anyone else in the house. He pulled out his blaster and quickly got up from his seat, he cautiously wandered through the house.

His blaster was aimed steadily as he rounded a corner. The noise was coming from upstairs. He walked up the stairs and kept his wits about him. He stopped in front of a door that led to a small closet.

"I know I'm gonna regret this" said the Wolf as he opened the door.

There was only darkness in the closet. He used his scouter's night vision to see in the dark. Sure he could have turned on the light but he wanted to surprise his guest but boy was he wrong. He saw there was nothing there so he shut the door. Before he could turn around he hit the floor unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Meeting

Meanwhile: In the Andromeda Galaxy on a large space station a meeting was taking place. The space station was massive and it had an "I.A.P" logo that stood for the Intergalactic Alliance of Planets. Outside, it was heavily guarded and a transport shuttle was nearing the space station. The inside was very hi-tech and surprisingly comfortable. In the meeting room there were representatives of all planets. It looked like the meeting room of the "U.N." and each representative had his/her own desk.

The room itself was huge. In the center there was a circle which could levitate for speech purposes. From Earth to Mars and Corneria to Kerwan were representatives of the planets that were part of this alliance. Some of these representatives included Captain Qwark (President of the Polaris Galaxy), General Peppy, Doctor IQ Hi, Commander X2 (Marvin the Martian), Ashlein Praxis, Dash Bowman, and even agent Topaz.

On the screen above them, showed photos of Duck Dodgers, Knuckles, Ratchet, Clank, Daxter, and Fox. Also, mug shots of Jak, Falco, and Wolf were shown. It displayed background info, criminal records, abilities, accomplishments, and occupations of these select nine. Qwark's phone started ringing, he answered and after a few seconds he hung up, he rose from his seat and spoke.

"Ok, Colonel Bill Grey has informed me that he and Captain Star Johnson have arrived."

"Are we all sure this is such a good idea?" Asked Topaz. "I mean three of these men have done time."

"Of course it is. These are best of the best in the entire universe." Replied Ashlein.

"But was kidnapping them necessary? Asked Peppy.

"I agree, the only one that would have required kidnapping is this Wolf fellow." Recalled X2.

"There was a mistake in the orders and yes only Wolf was required to be kidnapped." Replied the Galactic President Qwark.

There was silence in the room until IQ spoke.

"All disagreements aside, we need the best of the best to combat this new threat and that's where they come in."

"And what threat is that?" Asked a representative from the planet Katina.

"For some time now, there has been a very large increase of piracy, crime, rebellions, and terrorism. We have evidence that suggests that all this is linked, and we believe this is all part of something bigger." Replied Ashlein.

"That's why need these guys, to investigate and put an end to this." Said Qwark.

Yet again there was silence until Dash Bowman ruler of the planet Venom spoke.

"I have one question."

"Yes Mr. Bowman." Replied Qwark.

"I've been going through their files and I personally know McCloud, Lombardi, and O'Donnell. But in the file of this "Duck Dodgers" it says he's exceedingly dumb but over the last months we've been monitoring him I've witnessed high levels of cunningness and wit."

"Ah yes, in Dodgers' early years of service he was lazy, foolish, and stupid. But he became disgusted with what he was, so he trained himself to the best he could in mental and physical sense." Replied IQ.

Dash along with other representatives that were listening took in the surprising info and seemed to have satisfied looks upon their faces. At that moment the main doors to the massive room opened. Colonel Bill Grey and Captain Star Johnson entered. Everyone looked at the two as they approached the center circle.

"Representatives of all planets, Colonel Bill Grey and I have delivered the Star Force Team."

* * *

Meanwhile in the transport shuttle: Wolf was coming to. His vision was blurred but he managed to focus and everything returned to normal, well almost. He looked around and noticed he was in chains, also he saw he wasn't on Aquas anymore.

But what caught his eye the most were seven beings also in chains knocked out and lying on the floor near him. Two of the faces he knew all too well, they were none other than Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud. Wolf knew they weren't behind this, so who was? He decided to get some answers.

"McCloud, Lombardi, wake up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

His gruff voice yelling woke up more than just Fox and Falco. Everyone woke up as well, some calmly and some just literally jumped awake. Everyone looked around trying to make sense of their situation. The peace was broken when literally everyone was yelling at each other. Everything was in chaos, some blaming others for the mess they were in, and others trying to escape.

Knuckles being the strongest there couldn't break out of his chains. They had given him three times the normal knock out dose and his chains converted his strength into nerve impulses. Dodgers' chains were unusually strong, possibly made out of the indestructible element adamantium, so he couldn't break free. And Jak and Daxter couldn't use their powers due to the guards drugging them. Everyone was still yelling which prompted Falco to yell.

"Does anyone want to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Why don't you tell us bird brain?" Yelled back Daxter.

Falco got so angry he tried to jump at Daxter but since he was chained to the wall he didn't go anywhere.

"Watch your step rat." Snapped back Falco.

"Yo birdie! Why don't you go lay an egg and fly away?" Replied Jak.

"What did you say about birds?" Yelled back Dodgers.

Ratchet watched as everyone was biting each other's heads off with their words. He knew that if he were to get out of here, he would probably need their help.

"Everyone shut the hell up now!" Yelled Ratchet making sure everyone heard.

Everything was quiet. The seven of them all looking at Ratchet.

"Ok, now that we've stopped trying to kill each other, let's find out how we all got here."

Everyone nodded in agreement before Ratchet spoke yet again.

"I'm Ratchet and this is Jak and that's Daxter." Said the Lombax as he pointed at the duo.

"I'm Duck Dodgers and this is Knuckles." Said the duck pointing to the echidna.

"I'm Fox McCloud, he's Falco Lombardi and he's-" But Fox was cut off by Wolf.

"O'Donnell. Wolf O'Donnell." Spoke the Wolf coldly.

There was silence among them when suddenly the doors opened revealing 6 guard bots. They were a new model, equipped with the latest equipment which made them very lethal.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled Daxter.

The guards simply ignored him. They released them from their chains and instead put them in gauntlet like cuffs. The guards led the seven in single file out of the shuttle and into the space station. No one spoke while walking through the space station. The guards had led them through a large hallway, with a chrome color to it. Seeing this as a good time to escape, Dodgers made his move.

"Excuse me. Mr. Guard Bot?" Called the duck with an obviously fake polite tone in his voice.

The guard turned to face Dodgers but was met with a powerful uppercut that ripped its head off. Knuckles tackled the nearest robot to the ground and ripped its programming out. Seeing this as the right moment to strike, Wolf did a back flip kick that smashed the robot against the wall. Everyone was on the same page, three robots down six to go. While everyone attacked the guards, Daxter managed to slip out his cuffs.

He crawled low as to make sure no one saw him. He made his way to the dead robot and searched around. Meanwhile Jak and Ratchet were back to back. They had been dodging heavy laser fire as was everyone. Without needing to speak they knew each other's thoughts. They charged the lone robot and unleashed a furry of double team combos. Four down six to go. Meanwhile Fox and Falco were fighting the last two guard bots.

"Yo Fox?" Called Falco.

"Yeah partner." Replied the fox, ducking his head as a stray laser shot nearly took his head off.

"Let's take them out in style." Said Falco.

The two locked arms and did a double spinning tornado kick that kicked the heads of the two robots off their bodies. The first phase of their escape had begun but unfortunately that would be as far as they got. Daxter meanwhile found what he was looking for, the keys. He unlocked his cuffs and then hurried back to the group. Meanwhile Jak had noticed Daxter's abscence.

"Hey Ratchet. Have you seen Dax or Clank for that matter?"

But before Ratchet could answer Daxter spoke up.

"Right here partner but there is no sign of Clank or Merc and Green." Yelled Dax as he twirled the keys on the tip of his finger.

"And I found the keys."

"Great work Dax." Said Ratchet.

Daxter unlocked their cuffs and proceeded to unlock all the others.

"Thanks rat, you're ok." Said Falco as he rubbed his wrists,

"Easy birdie." Replied Daxter.

"So let me guess. All you guys were ambushed out of the blue and the next thing you knew, you were in a transport shuttle chained to the walls." Said Wolf, his arms folded across his chest and irony present in his voice. "Am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think it's a safe bet to say you're right." Replied Jak.

They exchanged glances before Fox spoke.

"Now that we're free, I suggest we get out of here." Said Fox.

Everyone nodded in agreement before hurrying off to find an escape route. Little did they know they were being watched on the security cameras.

* * *

Back in the meeting room.

"You see, they weren't even at their full potential and they completely totaled the new guard bots." Said Qwark to the representatives as he turned the holoscreen off with the remote.

"I'm sure this proves to all of you that they are the best." Said IQ.

The delegates nodded in agreement and had faces of complete amazement. With that done, they had begun to disperse and return to their ships. When they were all gone, it left Qwark, IQ, Topaz, Ashlein, Peppy, Dash, Bill, Johnson, and X2 in the room alone. There was a brief moment of silence before Ashlein spoke up.

"Shouldn't we go talk to them before this gets out of hand." She suggested.

They nodded in agreement and made their way out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile back with our escapees. They had been searching for an exit but since the space station was so huge, they had no luck. They screeched to a stop before a walkway that had two directions. They looked both ways wondering where to go.

"Which path should we take?" Asked Knuckles.

But before anyone could answer him, an unfamiliar voice to some spoke up.

"How about you gentlemen follow me?" Suggested the mysterious person that had yet to reveal himself.

"Dodgers! That voice!" Said Knuckles.

"IQ is that you?" Asked Dodgers.

"Yes it's me." Replied IQ as he stepped out of the shadows revealing himself.

They were semi-silent until Daxter spoke up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled the ottsel.

"Ah yes. If you would all just follow me, then I think we can explain the situation to you." Said IQ as he started off.

Dodgers and Knuckles followed suit. The others were a bit reluctant to follow but after realizing that there was really no other option, they too followed. IQ led them through the left path and through a series of busy hall ways filled with scientists, guards, and a few representatives. Eventually they got to the elevator; they entered as the doors closed behind them. IQ pressed the button labeled "105th Floor" and in less than ten seconds they were there.

The doors opened allowing them to exit the elevator, and step into a very hi-tech hangar filled with weapons, tanks, and ships. Ratchet looked as if he had fallen in love with the weapons but he soon came back to reality. They rounded a corner and sure enough, standing before them was President Qwark, General Peppy, Ashlein, Topaz, Star Johnson, Bill Grey, X2, and Dash. The heroes' expressions on their faces were of complete shock, they never expected this.

"I know this may be a bit surprising." Said Peppy.

"A bit, try a bit too much gramps." Replied Falco.

"Hello Dodgers." Said X2 and Johnson in unison.

"Oh, it's you guys. You mind telling me why the fiancé of the Queen of Mars was kidnapped?" Replied the duck.

Dodgers and X2 had been enemies during the war between Earth and Mars. But even with the two planets at peace they never saw eye to eye. And Johnson was and still is Dodgers' protectorate rival.

"There was a mistake in the orders. Only that Wolf fellow was supposed to be taken by force." Replied X2, gesturing over to Wolf discretely.

After everyone was properly introduced, for those who didn't know one or the other, Topaz spoke up.

"Knuckles and Dodgers, I want to apologize for the way the G.U.N. agents treated you."

The two glared daggers at her. They all entered a strategy room with seats for all of them and more. When they were all settled, Dash spoke up.

"The reason we brought you all here, is that over the past year or so, there has been a large increase in crime, planetary rebellions, and terrorism. And we have evidence to believe this all linked."

IQ hit the "On" button to the holoscreen remote and on said screen, it showed video and photographic proof of what was being said.

"Ok. So what do you want us to do?" Asked Falco.

"That's where project Star Force comes in." Said Peppy.

"Star Force?" Said Wolf, Fox, and Falco in unison.

"That's right. We want you all to form Team Star Force, since all of you are the best, and put a stop to all of this." Said Ashlein.

"Just asking here. What happens if we don't do this?" Asked Wolf.

"This is no laughing matter. If anyone but you chooses not to accept then they'll be allowed to leave. But you, Wolf, will be incarcerated for your crimes. Knowing that we can't just force someone into an unwanted assignment, we're prepared to meet any demands you might have; amnesty from any past criminal actions is one demand that is very popular." Replied Topaz.

"So will you boys do it?" Asked Ashlein.

They thought it over for a few minutes but they soon realized there was no other choice. If there was a threat that really did need their expertise to handle it then how could they say no? Everyone but Wolf was a renowned hero and this kind of thing seemed to become an obligation more than anything else. Wolf, however, only sought freedom from being tailed by Cornerian law enforcement. Amnesty from his crimes was his only motive.

"How long do we have to do this?" Asked Ratchet.

"Just until you put an end to this." Replied Peppy.

The men looked to each other and without saying a word they came to a decision.

"Fine. We'll do it." Said Dodgers.

"Excellent. As of right now you all are placed under the command of the IAP's Intergalactic Protectorate. Effective immediately your positions in any other service branch of your respective planets or galaxies have been suspended until your service with the protectorate is complete. You'll answer to IAP officials only, understood?"

All nodded in response to Colonel Bill Grey's statement. Knuckles, however, spoke up.

"Just one question. Though we're now in a different service branch entirely, will we still interact with Earth's Galactic Protectorate and the military branches of other planets?"

Captain Johnson was quick to answer, beating Bill Grey to the punch. "Absolutely. The Intergalactic Protectorate works in tandem with IAP member planet military factions."

Knuckles nodded and remained silent. Wolf, however, made his voice heard.

"I expect you all to keep your promises when you said you'd meet any demand." Said lupine, coldly.

Peppy nodded, signifying that any demands Wolf had would be met.

"Now if you'll follow General Peppy and me, we can show you your ship." IQ said as he started off with Peppy following.

Team Star Force followed suit as Qwark and the others said goodbye. They continued through the hangar until they came to a massive ship that Fox, Falco, and Wolf knew all too well. The Great Fox! Wolf, Fox, and Falco were in shock while the others looked at the ship in amazement. Peppy was waiting for Fox to yell which was right now.

"Peppy! Why is my ship here and why was it stolen?" Yelled Fox.

"We thought it was gone for good!" Yelled Falco.

"Calm down. I can explain. When we were trying to decide which vessel would suit this team, we narrowed our list to the Great Fox, the Starship Drake, and the Starship Phoenix. After careful examination, the Great Fox was chosen as the superior vessel. So we took it and refurbished it, gave it upgraded weapons, and changed the team logo." Replied Peppy.

Peppy wasn't lying when he said the ship was upgraded. Its weapon system made Ratchet's eyes widen in amazement, and instead of a "Star Fox" logo there was now a "Star Force" logo.

"Everything you need is already aboard the ship. Your space fighters have been upgraded and remodeled a bit." Said IQ.

"What about weapons?" Asked Ratchet.

"The ships weapons vault has been stocked with plenty of weapons, gadgets, and other equipment. And the ship's hangar has many useful vehicles that you'll find to your liking." Replied IQ.

The Team nodded in agreement.

"Now if you'll follow me I'll show you into your new home." Said IQ as he entered the Great Fox.

The Team followed him but Dodgers was stopped by Peppy.

"Yes sir? Asked the duck.

"Dodgers, I have to tell you in private that you have been given command over this team." Said Peppy.

Dodgers wasn't expecting this. He knew he would be scolded by Fox and Falco for this.

"I'll do my best Sir. And how will the team be organized?" Asked Dodgers.

Peppy chuckled. Wolf will be your second in command and the rest; well I'm afraid that's your problem son." Said the General as he walked off leaving Dodgers standing there. He muttered out loud.

"Oh son of a-"

"Dodgers!"

"Huh?"

Dodgers turned around to see IQ in front of him.

"Dodgers, your team and crew are waiting aboard the ship. Take this disc, it'll give you some important info about your teammates. Also it'll show you your first mission. Good Luck."

"Thanks IQ, I'll see you later." Said Dodgers as he saluted his superior.

IQ did the same and left him there alone. Dodgers looked at the holodisc in his hands.

"This isn't going to be easy." He said to himself.

Dodgers put the disc in his pocket and ran up the ramp to the Great Fox.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

Dodgers entered his new ship, he saw that it was indeed very hi tech. Everything looked new, this gave him a smile.

"I think I'm going to like this." He said to himself.

He kept walking through the lower level, using his built in scouter to help him navigate. He came to a teleporter and entered it. He pressed the button labeled "Bridge" and the machine zapped him to his destination. In a split second he was in the bridge, where his team was waiting for him, including four unknown robots to this duck. Two of the robots looked very alike, and they seemed to be combat droids. Another one was short, about the height of Daxter. And the last was tall, about the height of Wolf. No one noticed Dodgers until he spoke up.

"I'm here."

Everyone turned and looked at the new team leader. No one but Knuckles seemed to care that he was there; they all just shrugged it off and remained silent. Ratchet, Jak, and Daxter were talking to the short robot and the two combat droids, and Fox and Falco were talking to the tall robot. Knuckles got up from his seat and walked over to Dodgers.

"IQ said that you're team leader."

"Yeah, I know. General Peppy told me, he also told me that, that Wolf guy is second in command."

"What and why not me?"

"You're asking the wrong guy Knucklehead."

And with that said Knuckles returned to his seat. Dodgers called for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me fellas. But who are these robots here?" Asked Dodgers.

Jak opened his mouth to speak but Ratchet beat him to it.

"He's Clank my best friend and those two are Merc and Green." Replied Ratchet.

"And this is Rob 64, the Great Fox pilot." Said Fox.

Everyone took a moment to take in this info before the duck spoke up yet again.

"Alright listen up! We can all agree that we don't want to work together but we have no choice. I have been chosen to be team leader and Wolf is to be my second in command."

This made Falco and Fox angry. They were about to blow a gasket before Dodgers continued.

"Let's do what we were forced to do as quickly as possible so that we can all get back to our lives. I expect you all to follow orders and pull your own weight." Said the duck sternly.

Falco stormed up from his seat and confronted Dodgers face to face.

"Who do you think you are punk? You think you can just walk in here and take over?" Yelled the falcon.

"I never proclaimed myself leader; they chose me, so stand down!" Replied Dodgers.

Everyone except Fox and Knuckles watched the confrontation with interest. As the argument heated up Knuckles made his way behind Dodgers and Fox stood behind Falco.

Falco swung a right hook aimed for the ducks face but Dodgers caught his fist and flipped him over. Falco hit the floor hard, he groaned in pain due to the fall he received from a bionic duck with super strength. Everyone but Knuckles was amazed at how much force the duck countered the falcon with. Fox helped Falco to his feet and sat him down in his chair while Dodgers continued to speak.

"Alright, now I hope what you just witnessed shows you that I don't mess around. I understand that we're all a little stressed out from what's happened so let's take off and get to sleep, it's getting late."

"Yes sir." Said Rob as he took to the Great Fox controls. "Clank, Merc, and Green will show you all your quarters."

This made Fox surprised. How did he know who these robots were? Fox decided to find out for himself.

"Rob? How do you know these robots?" Asked Fox.

Rob looked at Fox before answering.

"The scientists of the space station loaded us with information on everyone here. I; including Clank, Merc, and Green, now know everyone here as if we have known them for years."

Fox was intrigued by this. Rob began the takeoff sequence and shortly the engines roared to life and they had begun their journey as the IAP space station became a speck in space as they zoomed off into the vastness of space. Everyone gathered by Clank, Merc, and Green for instructions. Clank gave everyone but Falco and Fox a digital map of the ship, which showed the locations of the hangar, the weapons vault, the mess hall, their quarters, and everything else. As they received their maps, everyone but Dodgers and Knuckles left the bridge leaving Dodgers, Knuckles, and the four robots alone in the bridge. Dodgers was making his way to the exit when he was stopped by Clank's voice.

"Excuse me Captain Dodgers." Called Clank.

Dodgers turned to face the small robot.

"Just so you know Captain we'll follow your orders without question." Said Green.

"Yeah don't worry. We'll make a great team." Inquired Merc.

"I hope so, but thanks for the support." Replied the duck glumly.

As they were talking Knuckles realized something that made his eyes dilate and his heart stop. The team members noticed this, which prompted Dodgers to ask.

"Are you ok Knuckles?" Asked Dodgers with a look of concern.

Knuckles didn't answer but instead he tackled Dodgers and grabbed him by the collar.

"Where is the Master Emerald?" Roared the echidna as he tightened his grip on the duck's neck.

"I don't know." Replied Dodgers in a strangled voice.

"The emerald is on the ship." Said Rob.

At this Knuckles let go of Dodgers and turned his attention to Rob.

"Yes the emerald is being used as we speak to power the ship."

"Why?"

Asked Knuckles who seemed to be angry but at the same time relived.

"The scientists of the IAP space station knew of the emerald's infinite power, so they took it while you were unconscious and used it as the ship's power source." Replied Clank.

"Where is the master emerald now?" Asked Knuckles.

"It's in the engine room." Called Green.

Upon hearing this Knuckles took off as fast as his legs could carry him to the engine room, leaving them in the bridge. Merc spoke up.

"Come on Green let's get back to the office."

Green nodded and followed Merc to their office in the weapons vault. After they had gone Clank spoke.

"Well I'd better go find Ratchet. I'll see you both tomorrow."

He left to go find his Lombax friend leaving the duck and Rob alone.

"I guess I'm going to turn in. I think you should do the same Rob."

"Not necessary, I'm programmed to monitor the bridge at all times."

"Ok but if you need me just say so"

Dodgers left the bridge and walked down the hallway. As he walked he inspected the ship further. The ship had a chrome look with an occasional black. There didn't seem to be any flaws and it would make a great headquarters. Though he still missed his old ship, the Drake, he knew he would have to accept it. As he continued walking he came across a lounge with a holoscreen, two couches, a video game system, a pool table, a juke box, and a pub style bar. And sitting on a bar stool was Wolf drinking a glass of whiskey. Dodgers decided to confront his now second in command. Wolf noticed Dodgers approaching but didn't acknowledge his presence.

"Hey. Wolf right?"

Wolf just nodded his head but didn't look in the duck's direction.

"Look Wolf, I know that you are in no way happy about this. In fact you probably want to shoot everyone here and everyone back at the space station. None of us are happy about this but we have to accept it and get done with this as soon as possible."

Wolf just stared at Dodgers with an irritated look. Wolf grabbed the duck by his collar and forcefully pulled him closer.

"Look here duck; since I don't know you I don't have anything against you. The fox and the falcon are my archrivals. No I don't want to kill anyone here, just everyone back at that space station. But if you cross me I'll be sure to savor killing you."

This angered the water fowl. Dodgers swatted Wolf's arm away and shot a threatening look at him.

"Listen Wolf! I don't want any trouble but you'll get it if you cross me."

Wolf growled and pounced at the duck. They were on the floor, wrestling to overpower the other. Dodgers grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall. Wolf quickly recovered and using his claws, slashed the duck across the chest. Dodgers felt the pain delivered by the razor sharp claws but ignored it and caught Wolf's other arm and punched him into the bar. A few bottles of liquor broke upon Wolf's impact and stabbed into his skin. Wolf struggled to get up from that attack, he felt like he had been hit by a hover car. He managed to look up to see an arm extending a hand, he swatted it away and got up on his own, and he saw Dodgers glaring at him. Wolf gave Dodgers a cold stare before spitting near the duck's feet. Wolf removed the pieces of glass that were lodged in his skin before tossing them to the side.

"Watch your back Dodgers." Wolf shoved Dodgers to the side, making room for Wolf to exit the bar. He grabbed his glass of whiskey and gulped it down before crushing the empty glass in his hands. "Round two is next time in the gym duck."

With that said Wolf stormed out of the lounge with the duck looking on. As he walked to his room, Wolf could feel the blood drip through his clothes.

"That duck ain't normal. There is no way in hell that he could have done this to me if he were an average bird. There's more to this "Duck Dodgers" than meets the eye, and I'm gonna find out what."

Dodgers continued walking through the large corridor of the Great Fox as he thought about what just happened. It seemed that he had gotten off on the wrong foot with yet another one of his new comrades. He came to a teleporter and pressed the button labeled "Second Level", and in an instant he was in another corridor. He made his way down the hall until he came to a door with a plaque with the name "Duck Dodgers" written on it. He entered and switched on the light to see a fairly large room.

There was a king sized bed with a night stand with a lamp on top on both sides of the bed. There was a holoscreen mounted on the wall, a walk in closet, a dresser, an office style chair and desk with an advanced portable computer sitting on top, and a couch and armchair. He took a long look at the room before he grinned in delight. He walked around inspecting everything before he entered what was a bathroom as his eyes widened in amazement.

In the bathroom there was a hot tub, a shower, a private toilet, two sinks, and another wall mounted holoscreen in front of the hot tub. He exited the bathroom and proceeded to enter the closet to see all of his clothes already inside. He figured IQ had his clothes and possessions brought here. Hell everyone's possessions must've been brought here while they were kidnapped against their wills. As he inspected the closet he came across a hand scanner that was attached to the wall. He pressed his hand against it and then a voice said:

"Identity Confirmed. Captain Duck Dodgers."

before a green light flashed before a door opened up. The lights turned on revealing a small room that was stocked with a few weapons and gadgets. The water fowl was surprised; never had he had a weapons vault in his room. He exited the room with the door closing behind him as he made his way to the desk. He sat down in the chair and turned on the computer. In a matter of moments it had fully loaded and was ready for any task. He grabbed the disk IQ had given him and inserted it into the computer and in a few seconds many files appeared on screen.

The files contained important team information. Great Fox information, weapons and gadgets information, vehicle information, and team member bios were all contained in the files. Dodgers began to read them. Dodgers had finished reading the files, which took him around ten minutes to read. He quickly made seven copies of the disc before turning off the computer with a feeling of knowledge of his new teammates. He looked at his watch to see that it was 1 AM, it was getting late. He hastily changed into sleep appropriate attire before brushing his teeth. After that he hit the bed with a thud and fell asleep shortly afterward.

* * *

Fox awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. He hit the snooze button, while yawning and rubbing his eyes, before slowly getting out of bed and entering the shower. The hot water over his face was just what he needed to snap him awake. After a few minutes he exited the shower and quickly brushed his teeth before getting dressed into his usual Star Fox standard outfit.

He glanced around his room, which was the same as everyone else's except for the pictures of him, his father and mother, friends, and team all around the room. He checked his watch, which read 7 AM, before leaving for the mess hall to get breakfast. As he left his room he glanced at the plaque on the door, which read "Fox McCloud". As he was walking through the hall he came to a teleporter and pressed the button labeled "Mess Hall." In a second's notice he was in the mess hall, which looked like a futuristic cafeteria. It was run by service drones, and it was fairly large. Fox sat down at a table, awaiting the service drones. Shortly a drone came, before saying:

"Hello sir. What would you like?"

Fox replied: "Just a coffee and some pancakes."

"Certainly sir."

And with that the drone left and returned shortly with his breakfast, which he set down in front of him.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you."

With that the drone left back to the kitchen leaving Fox alone. Fox quickly gobbled up his pancakes, while savoring every bite. When he was done he left his plate on the table, knowing that the drones would handle it, as he grabbed his coffee and left the mess hall. He was heading for the bridge, but decided to walk there instead of using a teleporter. As he was walking he spotted Jak and Daxter down the hall walking towards him. He waved a hello to them, which they returned. When they were only mere feet away Fox spoke.

"Hey. Jak and Daxter?"

Daxter replied: "Its Daxter and Jak."

Upon hearing this Jak slapped Daxter in the back of the head. Daxter gave Jak a menacing look as he rubbed his head.

"Knock it off Dax." Said Jak as he returned his attention to Fox.

"So where are you two headed?" Asked Fox with curiosity.

"We're gonna meet up with Ratchet and Clank." Replied Jak.

"Fox McCloud right?" Asked Daxter.

Fox nodded before replying.

"So how are you two holding up?"

Jak replied: "We're still a little shaken up from yesterday but not too much harm done. It's not every day that you're kidnapped and forced into some crazy situation against your will."

Jak grinned before continuing.

"Nice ship by the way."

"Yeah. It beats the hell out of anything we've ever seen." Said Daxter.

"Thanks. My dad built her." Replied Fox as he looked all around admiring his late father's ship.

After a moment's silence Jak spoke. "Well I guess we'd better get going."

Fox replied: "Yeah. It was nice talking to ya both. Later."

And with that said they parted ways and continued to their destinations. Fox finally arrived at the doors to the bridge. He entered to see Knuckles and Dodgers talking over a cup of coffee. They noticed his approach.

"Morning Fox." Called Knuckles.

Dodgers waved to him before Fox replied.

"Hey Knuckles. Dodgers. How long have you two been here?"

Knuckles responded with: "About twenty minutes. Before we got here we were at the mess hall getting breakfast."

Fox exchanged glances with them before Rob, along with a service drone carrying a few packages, entered the bridge. The droid set the packages down and hastily left the bridge as Rob pressed the "speak" button on the intercom.

"Attention all Star Force members. Report to the bridge immediately if you have finished breakfast. That is all."

Fox, along with Knuckles and Dodgers, were a bit puzzled about the packages.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Dodgers.

Fox and Knuckles remained silent as Rob replied.

"These are your uniforms."

"Uniforms?" Asked Knuckles as he jerked one eyebrow up.

"Yes." Answered Rob as he opened the packages and pulled out the uniforms, which had removable name tags on each indicating which uniform belonged to whom.

They were mostly black, except for a few lines of red running along the sides of the tops and bottoms. Attached to the backs of the long sleeved tops were small gadgets of some sort. In the middle of the fronts of the tops were the white letters "SF", which stood for Star Force, enclosed in a downward facing triangular symbol, which was a different color for each uniform. Fox's triangular symbol was red, Knuckles' was green, Dodgers' was orange, Wolf's was grey, Ratchet's was yellow, Jak's was blue, Falco's was purple, and Daxter's was silver.

The uniforms also came with matching black military style boots and gloves, accompanied by scouters, which were also known as breechers, and were to be attached to the ear and worn over one eye. The breechers would serve an incredible amount of useful functions. There were only six breechers, due to Dodgers and Wolf already possessing them. The three looked with interest at the merchandise sitting in front of them. At that moment the rest of the team, including Clank, Merc, and Green entered the bridge. Falco, who was angry for what happened yesterday, looked at Dodgers with a menacing look. Ratchet looked around him. He already knew what was going on.

"Those our uniforms?"

He asked while keeping his arms folded across his chest. Dodgers nodded in response to his question before Clank spoke as he sat down at a computer and began running the ship's programs.

"I'm sure you all know which uniform is yours and what the gadgets do. If you will all go and quickly put your uniforms on, we can be prepared for our first mission."

Everyone nodded in agreement before quickly heading to their quarters with their uniforms and complementary gadgets. Falco ran to the nearest teleporter and dematerialized and rematerialized in the second level of the ship. He ran to his room and quickly entered as the door automatically closed behind him. He entered the bathroom and proceeded to take off his Star Fox standard uniform. Once done he put on his Star Force uniform. First the long sleeve tops then the bottoms.

Once he put on his silver belt, instantly his top and bottoms joined together, which surprised him. He then put on his gloves and after that he put on his boots and tucked the ends of his pants into the interior of the boots. Lastly he put his breecher on over his left eye. Its screen was transparent, allowing visibility, and purple, matching his symbol's color. The same rules of color applied to everyone's breechers (scouters). As he finished he admired his appearance in the mirror.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Said the avian as he smirked.

Falco exited the bathroom and proceeded to leave but stopped suddenly in front of his desk. On the desk Falco saw a photo of him and his wife Dana on their wedding day. The sight brought a warm smile to the Falcon's face. He decided to send her a holomessage. He grabbed the remote to the holoscreen, which was lying on his bed, and set it to message mode. Once that was done he began:

"Hey Dana. I'm pretty sure Peppy has told you what's happened, so there's no reason in telling you. I love you and please give my regards to everyone. I hope to hear from you soon."

And with that Falco hit send and quickly made his way back to the bridge. It took him a few minutes to get there, and when he entered the bridge he found his new teammates in matching uniforms. Except Daxter, who was wearing his uniform and breecher but not his boots. He preferred the barefoot look for some God knows reason. Fox was the first to notice his presence.

"Hey Falco. What took ya?"

"I had some business to take care of McCloud." Replied a smirking Falco as he took his usual bridge station.

"Listen up everyone!"

Called Dodgers, getting everyone's attention, before he continued:

"I have something for each of you."

He said as he handed everyone but Clank, Merc and Green, and Rob one of the discs he copied the night before. He continued:

"You'll all find out what these discs are soon enough."

No one bothered to ask what the discs were. Suddenly the bridge's holoscreen began to flash green.

"Incoming transmission." Said Rob.

"Onscreen." Replied Dodgers.

Rob punched in a few buttons and patched the transmission through. On screen appeared Agent Topaz. Everyone turned their attention to her as she began:

"Greetings Star Force. I see you've taken a liking to your uniforms." She joked.

Daxter just rolled his eyes at this comment.

"Anyways all formalities aside we can get down to your first assignment."

She said as her view screen shrunk in size allowing the mission details to appear.

"We've detected a rebel base on the planet Fichina."

This prompted Falco to respond.

"Fichina huh? Ain't nothing there but snow and ice."

"Indeed but we have reason to believe that Doctor Nefarious is leading the rebels."

Upon hearing that, Ratchet and Clank and Jak and Daxter palmed their foreheads in a comic manner. She continued:

"Your mission, aside from destroying the base is to capture him and bring him in for questioning. I'm sending you additional details, Topaz out."

And with that the transmission ended and the screen went black. There was brief silence until Jak, Ratchet, Clank, and Daxter burst out laughing. Everyone stared in question as to why they were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Commanded Wolf coldly, with an irritated look on his mug.

"It's just that they sent us after the biggest idiot in the universe!"

Yelled Ratchet as he fell to the floor clenching his stomach in pain due to such laughter.

"Idiot? How so?" Asked Fox as he jerked one eyebrow up.

"You'll see what we mean when you finally see him." Replied Jak as he continued to laugh.

"Fine so be it. Rob set a course for Fichina." Said Dodgers with a smirk.

"Affirmative Captain." Replied Rob as he typed in Fichina's coordinates.

In a moment too fast to notice, the Great Fox entered warp space and disappeared from sight.

"Our current position is the Andromeda Galaxy and our destination is the Lylat System. We will arrive in approximately one hour." Said Rob.

"Thanks Rob. Now we can make a plan." Said Fox.

"Alright then. Everybody to the strategy room now!"

Yelled Dodgers as he quickly made his way out, with everyone but Rob following suit. In the strategy room: Everyone took a seat at a rather long table, while Dodgers, who had a remote in his hands, remained standing. He pressed a blue button on said remote which activated the strategy room's holoscreen showing the mission details that Topaz sent.

"Ok guys listen up. The base is very high tech and our weapons alone won't do the job of getting in without killing Nefarious."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Asked Jak, leaning forward with interest.

"We use the cat and mouse technique." Replied Dodgers.

There was a bit of inaudible chatter among them until Wolf interrupted.

"Are you saying you want two teams? One to lure the rebels out of the base and the other to infiltrate the base."

"Precisely." Recalled the duck.

"Alright! Finally some action!" Yelled Merc.

Clank, upon hearing this, palmed himself in the face.

"So Dodgers, how will this plan fall into place?" Asked Knuckles.

"Fox, Falco, Wolf, Merc, Green, and Clank will be outside drawing the rebels out. While you, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet, and I will infiltrate the base." Replied Dodgers.

He examined his watch to see they had a half hour left before they arrived at Fichina. He continued:

"We only have thirty minutes until we arrive. Merc and Green, I want you two to go to the weapons vault and bring as many weapons as necessary. Everyone else to the hangar."

With that said, Dodgers exited the strategy room with his teammates following shortly. Merc and Green quickly arrived at the weapons vault; the vault opened revealing a room the size of the hangar filled with every deadly weapon and gadget imaginable. The two combat droids spread out in search of useful items. Merc loaded a hover cart with automatic laser blasters, rocket launchers, stick mines, and some sniper rifles. He grabbed one more item, which he hid underneath the cart. Green meanwhile loaded another hover cart with laser swords, handheld blasters, and some explosives.

The two, when they were done, exited the vault and entered the nearest teleporter and were transported to the hangar. There they saw the team inspecting their vehicles. They weren't lying when they said they had renovated their aircraft and vehicles. The Land master tanks, the space fighters, and the blue marines had been painted black and red and their weapons upgraded to hyper-grade level. Wolf's Wolfen, Knuckles' X Tornado II, Dodgers' X-Wing, Falco and Fox's Arwings, Ratchet and Clank's Aphelion, and Jak and Daxter's Hell Cat Cruiser III were all there: and with back up ships included. As soon as he noticed them Dodgers spoke.

"Ok. Now that Merc and Green are here, let's go over the plan. Fox, Falco, and Wolf will take the skies; Merc, Green, and Clank will handle the ground forces; and as you know we will infiltrate the base."

Inquired the water fowl before glancing at his watch to see they had mere minutes until they arrived. Shortly after, Rob spoke over the intercom.

"Attention Star Force members. We have arrived at Fichina."

Dodgers, Jak, Daxter, Knuckles, and Ratchet quickly grabbed their weapons and made their way to the teleporters. While everyone else boarded a vehicle. Fox was quickly starting up his Arwing before he muttered to himself.

"We're dead."


	4. Chapter 4: The First Mission

"Safety Gate releasing now." Said the hangar's computer voice.

Rob said: "All ships check in."

"Wolf standing by."

"Fox standing by."

"Falco standing by."

In the bridge Rob along with a few assistant droids were monitoring the computer consoles. They had just transported everyone but Fox, Falco, and Wolf to the planet's surface via teleportation. They were  
making sure everything was ok in the hangar.

"Rob here. Star Force members are you all ready?"

"We're fine here Rob. Come on let's roll." Replied Falco with his signature cocky attitude present.

"Launch all ships!" Yelled Rob over the comm link.

The three were launched out of the Great Fox hangar at speeds greater than Mach 1 as they resettled their thrusting speed. Wolf took the lead signifying his authority over his two rivals as second in  
command. As they entered Fichina's atmosphere their comm links activated.

"Air support come in, this is Clank."

Fox answered: "We read you Clank."

"We've detected security drones in the skies. Fly low to avoid being detected."

"Copy that." Said Wolf.

With that the three ships went into a nose dive down to the ground, pulling up just fifty feet of the ground and maintaining that height. Quickly but steadily they maneuvered their ships past mountains of ice, Fichina truly was a planet that was nothing but snow and frost. Surprisingly there were bustling cities filled with beings going about their daily lives. After a few minutes of flying they neared the rendezvous point with the rest of the team.

"Lombardi, McCloud! We're nearing the rendezvous point so get ready to land."

"Copy that Werewolf, this is the Falcon. How are things on your end Fox 2?" Falco joked.

"No codenames bird!"

As Wolf and Falco argued Fox said nothing, instead he examined his radar and noticed the rest of the team was just ahead. He reduced speed and prepared the landing gear just as the rest of the team came into view. The three landed about fifty feet away from the others and quickly exited their ships. Falco, before exiting his Arwing, glanced at the ship's computer console and saw that it was eighty nine degrees below zero. Falco who absolutely hated cold weather muttered to himself.

"Oh son of a-"

"Lombardi! Let's go." Yelled Wolf over the comm link.

Falco's cockpit opened, exposing him to the seemingly harsh weather.

"What the hell?" Asked the Falcon to himself.

The temperature was eighty nine below; that was enough to freeze an unprepared organism in a matter of minutes. But Falco felt normal, as if the planet was warm. The three walked over to their teammates, Fox waving a hello to them. Merc and Green were hovering above a Landmaster, Merc showing his obsessive desire to start blowing stuff up.

"How was the flight?" Dodgers asked jokingly.

"No movie and no peanuts." Replied Fox.

"Anyone wanna explain why I'm not freezing to death?" Asked Falco with a stern voice.

Clank replied: "The suits you are all wearing keep your body at normal temperature no matter how cold." He said with everyone paying close attention. "They can also withstand laser fire, acids, and  
temperatures up to four thousand degrees. But of course that leaves your head vulnerable to the hazards, which is why the suits come with a hidden face shield that will withstand those hazards."

Everyone's eyes were wide with amazement; never before had they thought such things were possible.

"How do we activate the face shield, Clank?" Asked Ratchet, gleaming with curiosity.

"With either hand press your fingers to your palm as to flex your forearm muscle."

Everyone did so and in a second their necks and heads were covered in a protective material. It was the same color, black and red; but the only difference was the visors, that allowed visibility, were the color of their triangular symbols. After a few moments they relaxed the face shields and focused their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Alright Clank, show us what we're dealing with."

"Patience Daxter." Replied Clank.

Clank created a hologram of the base, its surroundings, and their position. The base was just a tower that stood at little over 700 hundred feet high with small buildings surrounding it. There were sentry guns and strange human skeleton looking robots surrounding the tower, looks like it wouldn't be too easy. The hologram showed their position, which was only few miles away. The only reason they hadn't been spotted was due to a small mountain range between them and the base.

"Well the base is definitely heavily guarded. Looks like Nefarious actually thought ahead."

"What gave it away, Ratchet?"

"Shut up Jak." Replied the Lombax. He continued: "Clank. What kind of destroyer bots are those?"

Clank was about to answer but Fox beat him to it.

"They're Terminators. T-800 series to be exact."

"What? How do you know?" Asked Knuckles.

"Me and Falco have dealt with them before. I wouldn't worry too much about them, though."

"Why is that?" Daxter asked with a musing interest.

Falco was kind enough to answer Daxter's question. "They're slow and they aren't very discrete. They're only a threat when they're disguised in organic tissue. Why? Because they can pass off as nearly any organic being known, and you wouldn't know until it's too late."

Everyone just shrugged the information off lightly.

"They don't seem so tough." Replied Knuckles.

"Then this should be a walk in the park for you knucklehead." Wolf shot back.

Everyone exchanged glances before Clank continued.

"Thank you. Moving on, there are thermal imaging sensors all around the perimeter. The only way for us to get in is to take out the security power supply, here." Clank said pointing to one of the small buildings surrounding the tower. He continued: "In this building there is a generator but it is heavily guarded, making it harder to destroy especially since the building has anti-aircraft defenses. To sum it all up Wolf, Fox, and Falco won't be much help here. Instead Merc, Green, and myself will have to take it out ourselves."

"And once you've destroyed it we can make our stealthy way in."

"Yeah emphasis on "stealthy", Jak."

Jak and Daxter quickly bumped fists.

"Alright now that we've finished our group therapy session, can we please get this operation on the way?"

"Certainly Falco." Replied Clank as his eyes started glowing red.

Falco along with a few others of the team watched with awe as Clank grew to the size of 70 ft. or so, weapons and deadly gadgets revealing themselves.

"Interesting." Dodgers said. The water fowl had an idea of what Clank was planning to do. He continued: "So what do you call this? Mega Clank?" He joked.

Clank laughed his trademark laugh. "Hehehehehehe…"

"Alright, like Falco said "Let's get this operation started. "Said Wolf."

"Right." Dodgers said nodding in agreement. "We'll be standing by, ready to jump into action. We'll just be waiting for the go ahead."

"Good luck guys." Ratchet said giving a thumbs up.

Merc approached Ratchet; he was holding a small cube of some sort with a red button on top.

"Here Ratchet, take this." Said Merc as he handed Ratchet the cube.

"Uh thanks Merc, what is it?"

"Storage cube, just press the button when things get hairy. And don't worry you'll find out what it is."

Ratchet didn't question his friend's statement and simply put the cube in his back pack. Once that was done, Merc and Green started up the Landmaster and made their way with Clank to the base.

* * *

Doctor Nefarious entered the central command room with his robot butler Laurence. The room was busy with alarms sounding and humans, anthropometric animals, and other aliens running to and fro to their stations. Once they laid eyes on Doctor Nefarious they stopped what they were doing and saluted their robot leader. Nefarious waved them off to continue their duties; a human wearing a military uniform approached the doctor. He was tall, around 6'9, muscularly built, a thick mustache and beard, jet black hair, and a grenade belt across his chest. The man was obviously a high ranking officer, most likely a colonel.

"Sir we've detected three robots and a high powered tank approaching the base." A gruff Russian accent to his voice. "They're less than a quarter mile away; two of the robots are in the tank but the other is …ridiculously large."

"Clank!" Nefarious yelled out loud in a maniacal manner. "Stop them at all costs, Ivan!"

"Yes sir." He hurried back to his station and began punching in command codes.

Nefarious sat down in his command chair with an eager expression on his robotic face. Laurence took note of his evil grin.

"Excuse me sir."

"What is it Laurence?"

"Are you only focused on Clank?"

"Duh! What're you stupid?"

Laurence resisted the urge to attack his idiotic employer.

"Sir I'm pretty sure those other two robots are Clank's friends Merc and Green. And remember sir, where there is Clank, Ratchet will not be far."

"Huh, didn't think of that. But don't worry Laurence; with my genius we'll be just fine. We'll win this time, I guarantee you that."

Laurence sighed deeply. He knew deep down that the Doctor's "genius" would end up screwing them over in the end and resulting in utter failure.

With that said Nefarious turned on the holoscreen and started watching cartoons. Laurence face palmed himself before heading down out of the central command room.

"Why do I work for that idiot?" He asked himself.

* * *

Explosions could be heard miles around as Clank, Merc and Green fired upon the generator building, sentry guns and Terminators firing a barrage of weapons trying to stop them but to no avail. Clank brushing the attacks off as if they were nothing and Merc and Green inside the Landmaster, made their way without effort towards the generator building. As they neared the building, four T-800s blocked their path with heavy weapons in their hands and prepared to level an entire city block if necessary.

"Yo Green, I'm going out."

"Why in the world would you do that?" He shot Merc a confused glare that only robots could interpret properly.

"Trust me; all I need is for you and Clank to cover me."

"Alright Merc, I sure hope you know what you're doing."

Merc gave a thumbs up and opened up the Landmaster's exit hatch.

"Clank, it's Green. We've got to cover Merc."

"I'm on it." Clank concentrated his fire on the incoming enemies that were attacking the Landmaster. One down, then another. He hoped he could keep these pests under control.

Merc hid behind the Landmaster for cover as Clank and Green unloaded an enormous amount of firepower on the rebel troops. Clank smashed his fist down and destroyed two sentry guns, while Green fired a multitude of charged laser shots and destroyed three Terminators. Merc decided to make his move, he activated his adaptive camouflage and flew up thirty feet and headed to the generator building.

* * *

"Sir! Our defense units are being destroyed; I think we'll need to send in some air support."

The Doctor was literally steaming with rage now. He had finally lost his patience with failure. "Do it!" Yelled Nefarious.

Ivan quickly gave the orders for the fleet to attack the intruders, and in mere moments the fleet launched out of the base and outside to the barren icy wasteland.

* * *

Green quickly took notice of the fleet of attack fighters; he quickly started firing at the fighters. Clank also took notice, and swung his fist in the air and took out three fighters. Wolf could see the attack fighters from his position and decided that now was the time to act.

"Lombardi, McCloud! Let's go." He said before jumping into his Wolfen and took off towards the battle.

Fox and Falco nodded in agreement and quickly jumped into their Arwings and followed behind. Clank and Green were now having their hands tied with dealing with both the T-800s and the attack fighters.  
Clank fired his chest mounted ion cannon and destroyed a group of T-800s and then fired his eye lasers at a lone attack fighter, destroying it. Green activated the Landmaster's propulsion system and  
hovered in the air, barrel rolling to avoid enemy fire. He took out two attack fighters before landing on the ground again. As he turned his attention to a sentry gun, a missile hit his vehicle. The impact shook the Landmaster sideways but stabilized shortly, Green maneuvered the Landmaster quickly but steadily through a sea of enemy fire. Green noticed the Landmaster's warning alert; he saw that an attack fighter had a lock on him. He knew it was pointless to try and outrun it, and waited patiently for the explosion to come. But it never came. Using the Landmaster's state of the art radar and visual surveillance system, Green was able to see three ships speed by. They were different from the attack fighters. One, they were of different size, shape, and color; and two, they were attacking the enemy ships. Green, at that moment, knew who these mystery ships belonged to. Wolf, Fox, and Falco, the Calvary, had finally arrived. Green and Clank were speechless at the skill the three pilots demonstrated. In less than a minute they had decimated over half of the enemy ships, the way they maneuvered their ships was utterly amazing, they piloted their ships with incredible grace, skill, and accuracy.

"Thanks for the save." Green said.

"No problem." Falco gave Green a two fingered salute through his Arwing's video communicator.

"Hey bird, how about a little less conversing and a little more shooting?"

Falco rolled his eyes at Wolf's statement. Fox, however, had just realized something important. He was under Wolf's command. Wolf was one of him and Falco's most deadly rivals. Sure, Wolf's lust to kill them faded and they had somewhat of a friendlier rivalry, but still. He and Falco were not only on the same team with someone that tried to kill them in the past but they were also taking orders from him too. Fox shrugged the realization off and focused his attention to the battle. Merc had finally made it inside the generator building, his adaptive camouflage doing a great job of keeping him out of sight. He looked and saw the generator with two T-800s standing guard.

"No problem." He thought.

The T-800s stood like cold blooded warriors, emotionless, fearless, and deadly. A clanking noise could be heard and they looked down to see a plasma grenade land in front of them. Before they could make a move to save their lives, they were engulfed in a fiery explosion, as was the generator. Merc had succeeded in his submission. He tapped the speak button on his comm and contacted Dodgers.

"Yeah?"

"Dodgers, it's Merc. The generator has been destroyed, you can move in now."

"Copy that, good job Merc."

Dodgers turned around to see his infiltration team readying themselves for approaching battle. They were just calibrating their weapons, Daxter wielded twin laser pistols, Jak used his signature morph gun,  
Ratchet wielded the groovatron 5000, Dodgers used a grenade launcher, while Knuckles himself wielded an automatic blaster rifle. With what seemed to be the signal, he smirked at them and they all activated their invisibility generators and they moved out.

* * *

"Sir, the security system is dead. Reports say that the security system generator was destroyed."

Dr. Nefarious looked like he was going to explode, literally. It wasn't until Laurence came and literally, slapped some sense into the good old doctor.

"Thanks Laurence, I needed that."

"My pleasure sir, in fact it's the best part of my job." Laurence said with the complete satisfaction of slapping the idiot he had for a boss.

"You see that, I like employees that enjoy their work." He said to everyone in the room. "Ivan. Why don't you go and deal with our guests?"

"Yes sir." He said before walking out of sight.

* * *

After a few minutes they arrived on the battlefield, everywhere they looked there was chaos, a normal sight. They ducked and dodged laser fire as they made their way to the main entrance. The door was made of some sort of dense Titanium hyper alloy; it was rather large as well. Security cameras all around, dead security cameras.

"You think they're home?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, why don't we knock?" Replied Jak.

"Good idea."

With that said, Knuckles smashed the entire door in with a single jab of his fist. Everyone but the duck stared in disbelief at the raw strength the echidna demonstrated. They quickly snapped out of their little trance and followed the two into the tower. The inside of the tower wasn't all that special; it looked just like any other modern military building interior. White walls and grey colored floor tiles was the sight to see.

"It sure is dull in here." Dax said.

"And how does that make you feel?" Ratchet asked sarcastically.

Everyone ignored the humorous remark and continued forward, their invisibility generators doing a good job of keeping them out of sight. They rounded a corner and saw a group of soldiers rushing down the  
hall; probably rushing off to get to their battle stations. As they continued, they noticed that there were no other enemies in sight. Dodgers decided that the invisibility generators were no longer of use.

"Let's deactivate the invisibility." A small but audible buzzing noise sounded as they became visible once more. "Wouldn't want to be rude and not show ourselves, we are visitors after all, and we have to be polite."

This got a laugh out of everyone; even though all of them, but Knuckles, didn't know Dodgers and still didn't trust him, they saw that he was a capable leader and an average comedian. Maybe this whole "Star Force" thing wouldn't be the hell they imagined. They quickly made their way down the narrow corridor before coming to an elevator, they entered and hit the "Command Deck" button and they began their ascension to the 70th floor. At the 50th floor the elevator stopped and its doors opened, revealing a tall, extremely muscle bound, bearded man. What caught their eye most was the two light sabers he wielded, and his cold blooded eyes.

"This is your lucky day my friends. One of you will get the opportunity to fight me, while the others will die." He said, eyeing and sizing up each one of the intruders, trying to decide which one would be a worthy opponent.

"I don't think that it would be fair for you if any of us fought you." Jak shot back.

"Well, it looks like I have to choose who will fight me. Which one of you is the leader?"

"That would be me." Dodgers said, stepping towards the Russian.

"Excellent!" Ivan glanced over to the others, sizing them up. He would take care of the team's leader first then move on to eliminating Jak. By sight only he determined that Dodgers and Jak would be the only resistance he would face. The others? The others he didn't even consider threats. "I would appreciate it if you four stayed and watch your beloved leader die." The Russian shot, with a cold and murderous glare.

"I really don't think that we would consider him our "beloved" leader. He's more along the lines of an acquaintance that we barely know." Daxter said, exaggerating a bit. "Anyways, good luck duck, and be sure not to die." Daxter grinned innocently.

All Knuckles could was just give Daxter an irritated glare. Ivan watched as the duck approached him; he was around 5'8, more or less a foot shorter than himself. The duck had an impressive build for his size, and he looked as if he had some experience in battle. Ivan threw a light saber to the duck, which he caught and promptly switched on, revealing a glowing blue beam of hot energy. Ivan did the same, revealing a red beam; he swung it twice before he placed it in a defensive position. The four teammates were silent; they watched the two stare each other down, each strategizing their first move.

Ivan made the first move, he swung at the duck's head, but the water fowl was quick and was able to easily dodge the attack. Dodgers rolled to the side, dodging another attack; Ivan swung again in an effort to slice the duck in half, but Dodgers raised his laser sword and blocked the strike, and the two entered a struggle. The two forced their light sabers against each other, but they were at a stalemate. Ivan was amazed at the strength the duck displayed, he himself was freakishly strong for a human, but a duck with amazing strength, it was unbelievable. The two broke away from each other and stared each other down. Ivan, with a cocky smile, looked into the water fowl's hard eyes. There was something familiar about this duck, he was skilled far above normal, he was fearless, the way he stood showed a powerful will, he was confident, and he was probably in the peak of physical condition.

"Before I kill you, duck. Tell me, what is your name? ... My name is Ivan Drago."

"My name is Duck Dodgers."

Ivan nearly dropped his light saber when he heard the name "Duck Dodgers". He had heard of him many times from the news and from his connections in the criminal underworld.

"Why didn't I recognize him before? It was obvious it was him, Nefarious said that Ratchet and Clank, Jak and Daxter, and their two combat droid friends would give us trouble." Ivan said to himself in his mind. "He never said anything about Duck Dodgers or... Wait! No! It can't be! It is, I can't believe this; that's Knuckles the echidna! Of course, that echidna was that duck's partner, I wasn't prepared for this."

"Hey, you alright? Are we going to finish this?"

"Of course we will Dodgers. Now, prepare yourself for oblivion!"

Ivan launched himself at the duck, and swung his light saber repeatedly, but skillfully in an effort to end Dodgers. The water fowl wasn't outmatched; he blocked every strike with ease before he found an opening and thrust his palm into Ivan's chest, sending him back and into a wall.

Knuckles only stood watching with his arms folded across his chest and a confident smirk on his face. Jak, Daxter, and Ratchet, however, couldn't keep their eyes off the battle. They were extremely impressed at the skill and grace the duck moved with. Now Dodgers was on the offensive, and Ivan was defending as best as he could. Ivan found an opening and was able to counter a thrust from Dodger with a swipe at the duck's legs.

Dodgers saw this and jumped high and flipped over a deadly swing, Dodgers sidestepped a downward swing and brought his light saber around and sliced Ivan's light saber handle, effectively disarming the Russian. Ivan threw the now useless light saber to the side and settled himself into a fighting stance. Dodgers quickly noticed the stance was of Muay Thai origin, he tossed Ratchet his light saber before he began swaying his arms and legs side to side in a rhythmic pattern. Ivan and Knuckles quickly realized the style Dodgers was using, while the other three laughed to themselves at the ridiculous dance the duck was doing.

"Might I ask what's so funny?" The echidna demanded.

"Oh come on Knuckles, look at what he's doing. He's dancing."

"I think, Jak, that none of you know what style of martial art he's doing."

"That's a martial art?" Daxter said before he fell off Jak's shoulder and on to the floor laughing until he grabbed his ribs in pain.

"Yes it is, it's Capoeira. And I suggest you watch and learn something."

They did just that and continued watching the fight. Ivan aimed a roundhouse kick to the side of the water fowl's head, but Dodgers quickly got in a crouching position and evaded the attack. While on the floor he hooked his feet into the Russian's legs before spinning his body and brought Ivan to the floor. Ivan sprang back to his feet and locked eyes with Dodgers, he knew that Capoeira was an extremely fluid and evasive art. This was going to be harder than he thought. He launched a spinning kick followed by three follow up jabs, but the duck dodged by back springing away to safety. Seeing an opening in Ivan's defenses, Dodgers swept Ivan's feet from under him then flipped into the air and brought the heel of his boot onto Ivan's back.

The Russian ignored the pain as he was trained to do, and jumped to his feet. This duck's strength and speed were incomprehensible; it was in no way natural for an anthropomorphic duck to be this fast and strong. He rolled to the side as Dodgers aimed a downward crescent kick to where the Russian once was. Ivan jumped high and aimed a flying knee to the duck's face but Dodgers countered by using his hands to propel his body feet first into Ivan's stomach in midair. The three looked in disbelief of the effective and deadly power of the dance like martial art. Ivan struggled to get to his feet, but only managed to get to his knees. He panted, begging for air, and he held his chest in pain, not only was the wind knocked out of him but he could feel that the duck broke one of his ribs. He looked up to see Dodgers approach him; the duck didn't even have a scratch on his face nor did he look like he was in the least bit tired from the fight. Dodgers extended his hand and pulled the tall Ivan to his feet.

"You put up a good fight, but now I suggest you give up." The duck said with a tone of seriousness.

"This isn't over."

With the final remnants of his strength, Ivan grabbed a concealed knife he had and slashed it towards the duck's neck with everything he had. Everyone but Knuckles was in complete disbelief at the sight they were seeing. The knife stopped short dead a centimeter from Dodgers' neck. The duck had caught Ivan's hand before any harm could come to him. Dodgers grabbed the knife and threw it to the side before he grabbed Ivan by the neck and threw him into the wall on the far side of the room. From what Jak, Dax, and Ratchet saw, the speed Ivan was thrown at and the amount of force was exerted when he hit the wall proved that Dodgers was no ordinary being. Dodgers turned and walked towards the elevator; passing by his teammates he said only one thing to Daxter.

"Cuff him."

Daxter didn't argue and quickly made his way over to the unconscious Ivan, and promptly restrained him. Once that was done they followed Dodgers into the elevator and continued their mission.

* * *

"I've got two guys on my tail, I can't shake them."

"I got em Fox."

Falco barrel rolled and spotted the two fighters chasing Fox; he unloaded a torrent of laser fire and quickly shot them down.

"Thanks Falco."

"Now you know how Slippy feels." He joked.

Fox couldn't help but laugh at the falcon's joke. Slippy was many things, he was a good friend, an incredible inventor and scientist, but if there was one thing he wasn't it was a good pilot. Their jokes were only making O'Donnell angry, in fact he was so irritated by their jokes that he nearly crashed into another ship. He ignored it completely and focused on taking out a lone fighter. He unleashed a powerful torrent of laser fire and took out the enemy's wing, making him crash in large field of snow. He coldly smiled to himself for the "nice" job he did; he decided to check up on the ground unit.

"Ground unit report."

Green answered the call while trying his best to evade enemy fire. Merc had rejoined him earlier, and was now manning the Landmaster's cannon, and Clank was of the least bit to worry.

"Sir, we're alright down here, just the usual." Green said with sincerity.

"Copy that, stay frosty out there."

Merc jokingly replied to Wolf's statement, referencing the extreme cold. "We're frosty enough as it is."

"Understood." Clank said.

* * *

The elevator stopped on the command deck, which was on the top floor. The five Star Force members stepped out of the elevator and to see a force of about twenty men, of all species, pointing their weapons at them. Behind them was a blue robot with a green head sitting in an elevated chair, and beside him stood another robot that wore a butler uniform and had an expression on his face that poorly hid how irritated he was. They returned their attention to the one who was obviously Doctor Nefarious.

"Drop your weapons!" Yelled a sergeant who was of the Blargian species.

The heroes, seeing how they were outnumbered, did as they were told. Clanking noises were heard as the weapons banged against the metallic floor.

"Now slide them over here." Said a red haired human.

The heroes complied; there weapons were soon discarded to the side.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Jak, Ratchet, Daxter, and... and...and. Uh, who are you two guys?" Nefarious asked with absolutely no idea who the other two were.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and he's Duck Dodgers." Knuckles said as he gestured his hand in a manner to introduce themselves. Dodgers remained silent; he was studying Nefarious in hopes of learning something about him.

"I know you two; I went to college with you. You're the guys that sold pot in the janitor's closet." At that moment Dodgers learned everything he needed to know about the robot doctor.

Knuckles nudged Dodgers with his shoulder before whispering something to the duck.

"I guess those three weren't lying when they were saying he was a complete idiot."

"Yeah. Whatever you do, don't laugh no matter how bad you want to; it'll make us seem unprofessional."

"I can't make that promise."

"What are you two yapping about?"

"Oh nothing, just how good you look." Dodgers replied casually.

"Oh...well thanks; I've been going to the robot spa regularly." Nefarious gently caressed the side of his face to emphasize the glow his complexion gave off.

"Um sir, shouldn't we deal with them before anything happens?"

"Not now Laurence, I'm having a conversation with my old college friends."

Laurence looked at Nefarious for a few seconds before leaving the room. Everyone was startled by loud banging noises coming that were coming from the walls. Laurence returned shortly and took his place  
next to Nefarious; everyone stared at a very noticeable ding on his forehead.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing sir, I was just banging my head on the wall repeatedly."

"Oh, so that's what that was. Why were you banging your head?"

"I was having an aneurism out of sheer stupidity."

"Wow, I didn't think you were that stupid Laurence."

"…I can't take it anymore!"

After his maniacal rage, Laurence hit his automatic shutdown function, and in a second Laurence dropped to the floor. Nefarious looked down at him, as did all of his soldiers.

"Laurence? Laurence?" Nefarious lightly kicked Laurence's body before continuing. "Don't worry guys, he'll be just fine." He said to the soldiers. "Now where were we? …Ah yes, it's time for you all to die. …Starting with Ratchet! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Two soldiers grabbed Ratchet and dragged him in front of a wall on the other side of the command deck. Ratchet did his best to resist, but his efforts were ended when one of the soldiers rammed the end of his rifle into his stomach. Jak tried to stop them, but he was hit in the head with the end of a rifle and fell to the floor. Two soldiers quickly surrounded Jak, making sure he wouldn't cause any problems. The purest anger and rage were evident in Jak's eyes. It killed him inside knowing that one of his closest friends was about to be slaughtered like a pig and he couldn't do anything about it without being killed himself. Daxter, amidst the confusion, was able to slip away unseen. They positioned Ratchet where he was an open target for the many soldiers while thoughts upon countless thoughts were going through the Lombax's mind. Was this the end of his life? Was this the end of all their lives? Did they fail their mission? Was he about to be reunited with his deceased father and mother? He could only confront this situation head on, just like all the other times. Ratchet stared coldly at Nefarious; he was proving to the madman that even though he was moments away from certain death, he wouldn't show weakness or fear. The Lombax glanced over to his good friend Jak. The two made eye contact immediately; there was sadness in both of their eyes. Ratchet gave Jak a reassuring look that seemed to say "everything will be alright". Ratchet's eyes searched for Daxter, but he wasn't found. That saddened him a bit, not being able to see him or even Merc, Green, and Clank for that matter. In the absence of Daxter, Ratchet found his sights laid on Dodgers and Knuckles. He had only known them for a little over a day, and yet he somehow felt remorse towards them. He saw the anger in their eyes, the tension in their bodies. It gave him joy knowing that his certain death angered them deeply, as if he were their long time comrade.

"Any last words Ratchet?" The doctor, who was over enthusiastic about finally killing one of his three mortal enemies, asked with a sadistic expression.

"I have no regrets. Do your worst coward!" The Lombax shot one last look over to his friends.

"With pleasure. Oh and make sure you all aim for his head. His clothing is laser proof. Fire!"

The sound of weapons firing all at once filled the air. Time seemed to stop as Ratchet's entire life flashed before his eyes. In what seemed like a millionth of a second he saw every single event that had transpired during his 26 years of life. He saw the day that he met Clank. It was that event that changed his life forever. He remembered when he met Sasha Phyronix ,Captain Qwark, Big Al, the Plumber, Skid McMarx, Merc and Green, President Phyronix, Jak and Daxter, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, the rest of the cooper gang, Sig, Torn, Keira, Samos, Jinx, Kleiver, Ashlein Praxis, Talwyn Apogee, Chief Admiral Cronk, Lieutenant Commander Zephyr, Angela Cross, Slim Cognito, Allister Azimuth, Orvus, Sigmund, the Galactic Rangers, and so many others. But the scene he remembered most was a beach on the planet Aquatos. The sun was beginning to set and Ratchet stood on a podium in a very exquisite tuxedo; and next to him were Clank and Qwark.

Clank was dressed in a tuxedo as well, while Qwark was dressed in white robes. Beyond the podium was a small sea of people looking up at him, all seated in classy fold out chairs. Some of them included all those that were previously mentioned minus Allister Azimuth, who had sacrificed himself to save the universe years earlier. Soft, steady music was heard as the crowd turned to face two figures. One was dressed in white, while the other was dressed in black. Ratchet nearly melted as he saw his beautiful bride, Sasha Phyronix garbed in the most beautiful white dress ha had ever seen. She was accompanied by her father Solana Galaxy President Phyronix, who had his arm interlocked with her's. As they made their way to the Podium the occasional sob of joy could be heard, and the occasional clap. Clank, meanwhile, was doing his best to keep Ratchet from falling over. It took a slap on the back of the neck from Qwark for Ratchet to regain his composure.

"Thanks guys." The Lombax said. "God she looks beautiful."

"That's what we're here for Ratchet." Clank replied.

As soon as Sasha and her father arrived at the Podium, Qwark began the ceremony. Why Ratchet was having him marry him to Sasha was a mystery.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Sasha and Ratchet as they exchange vows of their everlasting love.

Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." President Phyronix said as he placed Sasha's hand in Ratchet's before kissing his daughter on the head and taking his seat next to Big Al.

"As Sasha and Ratchet take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.

May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all. And may Ratchet and Sasha both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Sasha and Ratchet, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect."

It was at this point that Qwark began to tear up. He quickly blew his nose before he resumed. This got a grin from Ratchet.

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls.

At this time, I'll ask you, Ratchet, and you, Sasha, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Ratchet, do you take Sasha to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

"Sasha, will you take Ratchet to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Qwark's composure began to fall apart. He couldn't fight the tears of joy back any longer. "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ratchet… you may now kiss your bride." Qwark, after finishing the ceremony, immediately dove to the side and completely broke down in tears.

Ratchet pulled Sasha close and kissed her passionately. The crowd rose and applauded as Ratchet swept Sasha off her feet and into his arms. It was the happiest moment of their young lives.

"I get so touchy when I be at weddings." Kleiver spoke, wiping away a single tear from his eye.

Jak and Sig shared a confused look before Sig responded.

"I didn't think you were a softie Kleiver?"

Kleiver didn't even acknowledge Sig's comment.

Ratchet looked into his wife's aqua green eyes before kissing her again. Their embrace lasted a few seconds before they pulled away, panting.

"I love you." Sasha said as she stroked Ratchet's ears.

"Tell me more." The Lombax said before kissing her yet again. The crowd cheered and applauded in celebration of the newlyweds.

Coming back to reality, Ratchet heard the sound of multiple weapons firing all at once. He was thankful for witnessing that cherished memory one last time. Ratchet, not wanting this to be the end of the road, accepted his fate and let destiny take him. He waited for his demise to come and end it all quickly. He had lied when he told Nefarious that he had no regrets. If there was one regret, it would be not being able to see his wife one last time to say goodbye. As oblivion approached the Lombax, he saw one last thing. He wasn't sure if it was reality or another memory. All he knew was that it was a bright white light.


	5. Chapter 5: Success?

Ratchet opened his eyes to see that he was not dead but quite the opposite in fact. He examined himself to see that there was no blaster wound whatsoever and that no harm had come to him. How could this have been? The answer was lying directly in front of him. The atmosphere of the room was surrounded in a glowing blue aura of bright energy, and Nefarious and his men appeared to be frozen. He was familiar with this scenario as he had seen it many times before. Looking down, he saw a creature that was staring up at him. It had glowing white eyes, wings, and its body was surrounded in this aura of energy. Ratchet knew then and there that Daxter had saved him from death.

"Daxter...You don't know how glad I am to see you!" The Lombax said as he grabbed his small friend and gave him a hug that literally squeezed him to near death.

Daxter, after a brief struggle, was able to free himself from Ratchet's grasp.

"Well I couldn't let my buddy get smoked back there. That was a close one by the way!"

"I know, but right now we have to finish what we started. Keep time stopped for a bit longer will ya?"

"Can do." Daxter saluted his friend and continued to focus his light powers on having time stay still.

Meanwhile Jak, Knuckles, and Dodgers were just beginning to return to reality. Jak squinted due to the light but got used to the intensity shortly after. He scanned the room to see the aura of glowing blue energy, which he was ever so familiar with, surround the room. Jak glanced over and noticed that Nefarious and his men weren't moving and that Ratchet was no longer where he last saw him. A grin etched itself on Jak's face.

"Daxter! So you came through after all?"

Knuckles was confused… very confused. Observing his surroundings, he noticed the glowing blue aura of energy all around. It was strange for the echidna mainly because he had never encountered anything like this before. He could sense the tremendous power in the light that was all around the command deck. What really caught his eye was Nefarious and his men standing completely motionless. He began to even ponder if he was asleep. Glancing behind him, he saw Dodgers coming to.

"Whoa… Knuckles, what is this?"

"I don't know Dodgers. I've never seen anything like this in my life."

What really caught their attention was the constant beeping noise that there scouters emitted. Knuckles hit a green button and a group of small numerical values appeared on his transparent screen.

"Dodgers! I'm getting a power level reading of three million!"

"I know, I see it too."

"Ah! So you guys have come back from the time freeze, have you?"

Dodgers and Knuckles turned around in search of the voice that had just spoke. Standing before them was Jak with a cocky grin on his face.

"What the hell is going on here Jak?" The Star Force team leader demanded.

"Daxter happened!"

"What?" Knuckles had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'll explain later but right now let's go find Daxter and Ratchet."

As Jak walked off in search of his two longtime friends, Knuckles and Dodgers just stood there, very confused.

"He's alive?" The two yelled out in unison.

Jak simply continued on in his search, not paying their comment much attention. As he continued he saw a silhouette that he knew could only be one person. Ratchet was searching the command deck for their weapons when suddenly he was caught in a powerful bear hug. In between several heavy restricted breaths, he turned his head to see his friend Jak hugging him to near death.

"Hey… Jak. Ugh! Could you please let me go?"

Jak was immediately snapped out of his show of joy by Ratchet's pleas.

"Sorry about that Ratchet, I was just so happy to find that one of my closest friends wasn't really dead."

"Yeah well I can't say that I'm not grateful for being alive."

"So the rumors are true are they? Close call with death I see?"

Jak and Ratchet turned to face Dodgers as he approached with Knuckles following suit. The duck let a grin show before grasping the Lombax's hand firmly; once that was done, Knuckles lightly punched Ratchet in the arm.

"Close call with death? Yeah, let's call it that." Ratchet said in a comical manner before continuing. "Oh by the way, I found a few friends of ours."

Ratchet tossed his three associates their confiscated weapons, which they promptly caught.

"Ah, my sweet Morph Gun! How I missed you so?" Jak shared an akward, but sweet, moment with his beloved weapon.

"Ok you two love birds, break it up." Said Dodgers, sternly.

Jak looked a bit irritated after Dodgers ended his touching moment. As they calibrated their weapons Daxter, still in his Light Daxter Form, approached them.

"Hey guys! Orange Lightning is in the house!"

Knuckles and Dodgers were speechless and utterly shocked at the sight before them. Their scouters indicated that the source of the light was coming from Daxter, who's power level read three million! It was pretty obvious that whatever was going on was Daxter's doing.

"Alright Dax, what's going on? I know you're behind this." Knuckles said sternly.

"How about we explain later? We have a mission to accomplish here." Suggested Jak.

Dodgers and Knuckles nodded and simply calibrated their weapons.

"Fine. Here's the plan, Daxter will undo whatever he's done after we've made our way behind Nefarious and his men. That way we'll have them surrounded. Sound like a plan?"

"A good plan, duck." Ratchet gave Dodgers a thumbs up, expressing his approval.

The five made their way behind Nefarious and his men; once that was done Daxter exited his Light Form and time resumed once again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I did it, I finally did it! I've finally killed Ratchet!" Nefarious continued to laugh maniacally, not noticing that Ratchet wasn't where he last saw him.

"Um Sir?"

Nefarious stopped laughing and turned to face a red haired human.

"What is so important that you had to interrupt my moment of greatness, Lieutenant?"

"Ratchet's not there. In fact his friends aren't here either."

"What? Impossible! They couldn't have escaped!"

"Who said we escaped?"

Nefarious and his subordinates turned around to see the Star Force members pointing their weapons directly at them. They were surrounded! A few soldiers, thinking they wouldn't be seen, reached for their weapons.

"Don't move!" Yelled Dodgers.

The soldiers immediately put their hands in the air.

"By order of the I.A.P., Dr. Nefarious and Laurence you are both under arrest." Said Dodgers.

"Oh I don't think we'll be going to jail."

"Why is that Nefarious?" Asked Ratchet.

"Because reinforcements are on the way."

As soon as Nefarious finished his statement a door opened to reveal a group of 30 T-800s. As Nefarious did his best efforts to escape with the unconscious Laurence, the Star Force members quickly fell back and took cover behind a row of computer consoles. Jak rolled to the side and hit three T-800s with a blast from his Morph gun's Peacemaker. Daxter, seeing a moment of opportunity, fired his twin laser pistols and killed a few soldiers and hit a T-800. Ratchet threw his Omni wrench and took a T-800's head off before his wrench returned to him in boomerang fashion.

"Dodgers! Cover me!"

"I got your back Knuckles! Go!"

Dodgers jumped up from his position and fired his grenade launcher, destroying the majority of the T-800s caught in the blast. Through the smoke of the blast, Knuckles ran full speed and charged the T-800s. Using his monstrous strength, Knuckles ripped them to shreds and used their remaining parts to hit any soldier that was unlucky enough to get in his way. Dodgers fired off a flash bang grenade to stun any remaining soldiers. While he did his a lone soldier was positioned in the ideal spot behind the Star Force Team leader. He took careful aim at the duck's head but as he was about to fire he was shot several times in the stomach. As he hit the floor, dead, his blaster accidentally fired on its own, hitting Dodgers in the back with several blaster shots. Dodgers turned to see the dead soldier and how close he came to killing him.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for the save Daxter."

Not wanting anymore casualties, Ratchet fired his groovatron 5000 and in a split second everyone had the powerful urge to dance.

"I can't stop dancing!" Yelled the red haired Lieutenant.

"That's an interesting weapon you got there Ratchet." Said Knuckles.

"Yeah she comes in handy when things dicey, if I do say so myself." Replied Ratchet.

Daxter turned his attention towards Nefarious who was doing his best to drag Laurence out of the command deck with. Daxter motioned for Jak to act, and Jak shot a wire from a gun like gadget that wrapped Nefarious and Laurence in an inescapable knot.

"Now that we have Nefarious and Laurence, what do we do about these guys?" Asked Daxter.

"I think I can take care of that." Replied Ratchet.

Ratchet reached into his storage cube and pulled out a medium sized weapon. The Lombax's eyes widened in amazement.

"I think they'll listen to reason." Said Ratchet, pointing to the object in his hands.

"Is that the-?"

"Yes Jak it is the R.Y.N.O. VI." Replied Ratchet before turning his attention to the dancing soldiers. "Alright listen up! Pack your gear, gather the rest of your men and beat it. This tower is gonna be blown sky high shortly."

"This isn't over."

"Really? That's what Ivan said before Dodgers here left him unconscious a few floors below. And from my perspective, it seems we've won today." Replied Ratchet to the red haired Lieutenant as he pointed the R.Y.N.O. in his direction.

"Fine! You win this round, but don't expect this to be the end."

Ratchet deactivated the groovatron and Nefarious' soldiers hastily left the command deck and went off to gather the remainder of their men. With the mission completed the heroes congratulated each other on a job well done.

"You two have some very incredible talents." Knuckles said, motioning towards Jak and Daxter.

"Thanks, you two aren't bad yourselves." Replied Jak as he gestured towards the echidna and duck.

Dodgers just nodded before he turned his attention to Nefarious and a still shut down Laurence, who were tied up in a corner of the room.

"Ok, you guys get Laurence and Nefarious out of here while I set the bomb." Said Dodgers.

Before any of them could protest his orders, he was gone and out the door. Ratchet just shrugged before he pulled out his R.Y.N.O. He set the weapon's damage setting to its lowest and fired a single missile that blew a gaping hole in the command deck's wall. Jak and Daxter resumed their Light Forms and sprouted wings of pure light from their backs. Ratchet grabbed hold of Jak and with Daxter following they were out of the tower and back outside. The speed at which Jak and Dax were flying would have far outclassed any ship's top atmospheric speed.

"They've got a lot of explaining to do." Knuckles said as he watched them fly off at that amazing velocity before he grabbed the two robots with one hand and made his way to the wall.

With a running start, he jumped and fell through the air and used his dreadlocks to glide safely to the ground below. After a few minutes of gliding, he landed on the snow covered ground not far from the tower. He looked around for his teammates and saw three ships and a tank like vehicle, and waiting next to them was the entire Star Force team, minus himself and Dodgers of course. He made his way over and set the two robots aside; all of them, minus Wolf who was sitting alone on the wing of his Wolfen, were having friendly conversations and sharing their mission stories. He saw that Jak and Daxter had returned to their normal respective states. They all quickly took notice of the echidna's presence, even Wolf who had his eyes closed.

"Hey, look who decided to join the party."

"Yeah, I even brought a present Falco." Knuckles said as he pointed over to the two tied up robots.

"Well, it looks like our job here is done."

"Not exactly, Fox. We still have to blow up the tower." Replied Jak.

"Where is Dodgers?" Asked Wolf.

"He's planting the bomb." Said Ratchet, blankly.

Wolf looked the other way, obviously in deep thought. Since Dodgers wasn't here at this moment, he was in charge. His mind was in a war that was trying to decide if he should go in and help the duck or if  
he should just wait patiently and see what this water fowl could do.

"What do we do Wolf?" Asked Clank, who had returned to his normal size.

"We wait."

Dodgers made his way down a rather wide hallway; the walls seemed to be a blur to him as he past them. It wasn't a surprise; with his bionic enhancements he could run a mile in under a minute, and that  
was without him even putting in too much effort. His eyes wandered to and fro, searching for something, but what was it? Dodgers stopped dead in his tracks; right in front of him was a large steel door. His scouter had done a good job of leading him to his target. A sly smile could be seen on the water fowl's face, showing that he had a few "ideas".

Not all of the organisms in the universe had a natural degree of heightened abilities, some "normal" organisms were gifted but Dodgers wasn't included in either class. Before he was an average duck in the peak of his physical prime, and before that a hapless, lazy, and selfish slob that only succeeded in missions due to dumb luck in his first year serving with the Galactic Protectorate.

Occasionally he had rare moments of outstanding skill and heroism, but as said previously, it was on rare moments. It was also in his first year that he drove people mad with his stupidity, and to think that he was only 23. He nearly married the Martian Queen during this time, but it was stupidity again that ruined his opportunity.

After seeing how pathetic he really was, he dedicated all of his time and resources into becoming the best he could possibly be. He traveled the world, learning several styles of martial arts, he also returned to the academy to study weaponry and tactics. In only one year, with extreme dedication and perseverance, he accomplished what was thought to be impossible; before he was a joke to the other protectorate captains, but once they saw how much he improved, they just couldn't believe their eyes; especially Dr. IQ Hi and Captain Star Johnson.

His physical abilities kept climbing to higher levels as did his intelligence; it was this Dodgers that won the heart of the Martian beauty, Queen Tyranee. The two, though at first enemies but later lovers, married and brought peace between the warring planets of Earth and Mars.

Though he gained the title of "King of Mars", the Martians were never loyal to him, only to his beautiful wife. Now it had only been two years since he first joined the Galactic Protectorate, he was now 25. Since he never achieved the loyalty of the Martian population, probably due to the fact that he wasn't a Martian or maybe because he was Mars' former greatest threat, he continued his life protecting the galaxy along with the eager young space cadet.

The cadet was probably one of the few people that had always respected and looked up to him; it was during this time that he felt intense remorse for how he treated the cadet. He usually had the cadet do the most humiliating things, and it was these memories that caused Duck Dodgers to apologize, with watery eyes, to the cadet. The cadet happily forgave him and the bond between the two became greater than ever. The cadet at this time was only 19, how he was able to join the protectorate at the age of 17 was a mystery that no one but the cadet knew.

He most likely lied about his age so he could join, similar how Dodgers tricked everyone into thinking he was a 20th century hero before he was frozen for over four hundred years, and then thawed out by IQ. How he was frozen was an interesting story; in the year 1993, Dodgers was in desperate need of money. He had worked many jobs, but none of them were able to keep him financially stable, it could be quite possible that his stupidity had kept him from keeping a job.

But this time he knew he wouldn't be able to mess up. He had signed up for a program in N.A.S.A. that required test pilots for deep space voyages. He would make twenty thousand dollars up front, and thirty thousand upon his return. The fateful day of his voyage came and Dodgers was launched into space as if he were a lab monkey.

Dodgers found outer space to be quite exhilarating, he found the darkness and loneliness of it to be quite relaxing. Ten hours into his voyage, a small meteorite collided with his space vessel and caused the water pipes to burst. The ship's antifreeze system was damaged, and the water froze quickly due to the intense cold of space. So the frozen duck and his vessel wandered the cosmos aimlessly for over four hundred years.

It wasn't until Captain Star Johnson and his crew found the small spaceship near the planet Neptune. With infrared sensors, they were able to discover that a body was inside the vessel. They took the ship back to the protectorate headquarters on earth, and that's where Dr. IQ HI and the Cadet unfroze him. And that's how Duck Dodgers came to be in the 24th 1/2 century.

Coming back to reality, Dodgers gripped the door and with a great exertion of strength, he pried the heavy door off its hinges and threw it to the side. Its impact was strong enough to cause a noticeable vibration through the floor. After his little moment of pride, Dodgers turned his attention to the inside of the room. The room was rather large; it was filled with large tanks that had flammable insignias on them.

Yes, it was the fuel storage room, why it was on the top floor will never be known. Dodgers aimed his grenade launcher steadily and shot off four "sticky" grenade mines at the tanks. Small but clearly visible red colored digital timers could be seen on each mine; he had only thirty seconds to make his escape.

Dodgers secured his weapon on his back and took off at a full speed run. Pushing his bionic and natural abilities to their limits, Dodgers gave it his all and sprinted down the hall. He was nearing the command deck and he knew that he had about twenty seconds left before this tower went sky high.

He finally made it to the command deck just as the bombs went off, he ran over to the large gaping hole in the wall that Ratchet made before looking down the seven hundred foot drop. Fiery clouds that incinerated everything in their path made their way through all corners of the tower.

Dodgers looked back to see the clouds approach, and with a great leap he narrowly escaped becoming a roasted duck. The Star Force team watched as their leader fell in a head first dive to the ground. It was incredible, the adrenaline pumping, the wind in his face, and the danger. After four seconds of falling, Dodgers used his hand to latch on to the tower's wall, to slow his fall and allow him to land on the ground without injury.

When he was only fifty feet above the ground he pulled his hand away from the wall and used his feet to propel him off the tower. He did a double flip before he landed gracefully on the ground, with his back facing his teammates who had gathered to meet him. More clouds of fire erupted from the tower just as the duck turned to face his team, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Hey guys, miss me?"

"I was beginning to think we'd have to go in after you." Replied Knuckles.

"Well gentlemen, our mission is complete." Said Clank before he activated his comm link. "Rob, it's Clank. The mission was a success and we have Nefarious captured."

"Affirmative, I'll beam you aboard when ready."

The teammates shared a short moment of silence before it was interrupted by Fox.

"Well what are we waiting for? Have Rob beam you aboard while Wolf, Falco, and I get back to the ships."

"Sure you guys won't need an escort to your ships?"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny Jak." Replied Fox.

"Rob, we are ready." Said Clank.

In a flash of light everyone, but Fox, Falco, and Wolf, appeared back in the Great Fox's hangar. Merc quickly parked the Landmaster back in its usual space; the Landmaster had sustained quite a bit of damage, but it wasn't anything a little maintenance couldn't fix. Two minutes of waiting passed when the hangar's doors opened to allow three ships entrance; yes, it was none other than the three anthropomorphic animal pilots. They watched as they parked their ships before exiting the cockpits and meeting up with them.

"Well I must say that this mission was enjoyable." Clank said, looking at Nefarious and Laurence, who were still tied up.

"Come on, let's go call the bosses." Dodgers said as he started for the elevator.

The team followed suit, Knuckles grabbed Nefarious and Laurence then followed the rest of the team. After several minutes of no speaking, they made it to the bridge, Rob waiting patiently in his command station.

"Rob, contact the I.A.P. We have to tell them the good news." Fox said as he sat down at his bridge station.

"Affirmative."

Not ten seconds passed when General Pepper, President Quark, and IQ appeared on the holoscreen. Dodgers moved to speak but Wolf, surprisingly, beat him to the punch.

"The mission was a success, Nefarious and Laurence have been captured, and the base has been destroyed with minimum casualties." He said casually as if the mission were a walk in the park, (IT WAS).

The three looked at each other in a manner of what seemed to be delight.

"Excellent! Very impressive." IQ said, a joyful expression on his face.

"Indeed, looks like you boys do work well together."

"You see, I told you they'd get along just fine." Replied Qwark to Peppy's statement.

Wolf scoffed in annoyance towards Qwark.

"Yeah, so when will these two be removed from here?" Asked Ratchet.

"Don't worry, we'll send a team to bring the prisoners in for questioning. They should be there in there in one hour. End transmission." IQ said before the transmission screen went black.

"As much as I hate to say it, they were right. We do make a good team."

"Do my ears deceive me or did Falco just say that we make a good team?" Daxter said in dramatic fashion.

"I think he did." Said Fox.


	6. Message to readers

** Hello to all my readers. Dude64 here with some troubling news. Lately I've been thinking about many things and I'm not sure anymore about this story. Some of you may know that I wrote another story prior to this one that was called _Team X_, which was a poor version of Star Force. Grammatical errors everywhere and in hindsight it looked as if it were written by a child. Star Force improved the errors that it had but even then this story is lacking in many things. I've made so many mistakes with this story as well in terms of character development and keeping the characters to their true selves. The idea was good but to effectively put so many heroes from different universes (and rival companies) is harder than you'd think. I know that Duck Dodgers is way out of character but I wanted to bring out his intelligent, heroic side. Putting Wolf as second in command when he's a notorious criminal was a stupid mistake. I also said that all the heroes were married but I had them living alone which was even dumber. What was really stupid though were the inconsistencies I had in the story. For example I said that Wolf did a few jobs for the Cornerian military but then I wrote him saying he needed them off his tail. I've failed this story and with the lack of time on my hands I haven't been able to fix the issues. Also a significant issue is the lack of viewership and support this story has. I really wanted reviews so that I could see what direction this story needed. I'm not holding this story for a ransom but I do think it would be best to take it down for now until I can effectively reorganize my thoughts and put this story into high gear. I will wait one month before I take this story down to ensure that everyone can read this message. Please don't think this is the end but instead think of it as an extended hiatus. To those who are interested, if you'd like to pick up where I've left off and take this story into a different direction please PM me and we'll discuss terms for story adoption. I encourage everyone to PM me or leave reviews stating your opinions. I'm sorry it's come to this and please understand I never wanted this to happen. **

**Thank you for reading.**

**Sincerely,**

**Dude64**


End file.
